The New Age Chronicles 03 Two Halves
by MTP
Summary: It is still early in the Earth attack and a small group of friends prepare for their biggest task yet. Success could mean everything, failure could mean death. Will they succeed and will the two halves finally join again?
1. Conclusions

Chapter 1 – Conclusions

An orange fox slumped into a heap at the base of a tree. He sighed heavily and then yawned before looking at his hands. They were covered in a thick layer of oil and dirt. He turned them over and wiped them on the grass leaving large black streaks on it. He sighed again.

"Boy what a day." said Tails to himself as he rested his head back on the tree.

He started to think. How long had it been? Seven, eight days? At least a week without a doubt. He was just glad everyone was coping well with the situation. Well almost everyone. He looked at his hands again. He had found himself doing this a lot recently and he didn't really know why. He looked up at his latest project. A large single seater Earth Alliance fighter craft sat covered in leaves and tree branches. The camouflage wouldn't help against scanner but it shielded the craft from view. He had been hard at work for the last week rebuilding it. Ever since the Hurricane had been shot down during the initial take over, he had been working to restore a fighter he had shot down during his battle with parts from the fighter Jet had arrived in. It was a hard job but he was nearly finished. He was proud of his accomplishment but he also knew it had cost him a lot. Maybe night he had stayed up late working on it to such a degree that he had become irritable and very tense. In recent days he had started snapping at the others and shouting at random objects if they annoyed him. He shook his head and shut his eyes tight.

"I know this will help us along the way…but is it helping us now?"

He looked straight up at the sky.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender wasn't having a much better time. At the moment she sat next to Jet thinking. She had been debating with her mental self for quite some time now and had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't find any answers to her questions anytime fast. It was now the ninth days since the Earth Alliance had invaded and as of yet they had heard nothing from their friends. Saying that they hadn't made any moves to find out about them. They had remained hidden in the forest for the best part of that time, only leaving to find food or firewood. The small dell they had found had become home for the most part but Lavender wasn't satisfied with sitting around. She sighed heavily.

"Something up?" asked Jet turning to look at her.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing I guess." replied Lavender turning to look at him.

As she looked into his eyes she could tell there was something about him. But however much she tried she couldn't put her finger on it. It almost felt as if she should know him but she didn't know where from. There was a connection somewhere but she couldn't see it. She screwed her face up as she looked at him. Suddenly Jet laughed.

"Why'd you keep doing that?" he asked chuckling.

Lavender suddenly blinked and shook her head quickly.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry! I was staring again wasn't I?" she replied.

"Yes you were. Why'd you keep staring at me like that?"

"I dunno really."

Jet leaned over and nudged her grinning broadly.

"You like me?" he asked.

"Aurrrr!" moaned Lavender.

He had asked this before a few times over the last week because of her staring. At first Jet had been serious and Lavender still felt slightly bad for saying it wasn't that. However, Lavender had continued to do it so much that Jet now teased her about it continually. She had to admit though that Jet was pretty handsome. If her interest hadn't been elsewhere he would definitely be top of the list but she knew who she wanted. She could feel his love for her through the ground itself and she was convinced that he didn't know about it. Saying that she couldn't feel him right now, he wasn't on Mobius. Mind you I am only seven she thought to herself. And he's twice my age! A groan brought her back to reality. She blinked to find herself staring at Jet again. She suddenly blushed heavily and the yellow tips of her tails went a matching colour.

"Oh god I'm sorry Jet!" she said quickly.

Jet waved his hand at her and grinned.

"It's ok Lavster! I'm use to it." he replied.

Lavender suddenly dropped her shoulders and starred at Jet again. This time however it was an irritated look rather than a thoughtful one.

"I've told you not to call me that." she said.

Jet just whistled and looked away innocently. It was Lavender's turn to groan now.

"If mother was here she'd…"

Lavender stopped quickly. It was too late though. She gulped as she looked at Jet. His face had drooped and he looked away to one side at the ground.

"I'm sorry Jet. I didn't mean to bring it up." apologized Lavender.

"I know. Its ok." replied Jet.

Lavender could have kicked herself. She had to mention her mother when Jet was about. It wasn't her mother that was the problem, it was his. Lavender had eventually managed to get Jet to tell them about what had happened a week ago after a lot of comforting and hard work. She could tell Jet was still sad but he had brightened up slightly after telling them. Of course the news that Tails was busy rebuilding a fighter in order to get them up to the ship in order to rescue their friends had helped too. He had been a lot perkier since then but he still went glum at the mention of mothers.

"Jet don't worry." she said.

"I try but I can't help it." replied the cat, "I don't even know if she's still alive."

"We don't know if our friends are alive either but…" Lavender stopped and looked upwards, "….but they have to be. They just have to be."

She looked at Jet again and then planted her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lavy. You've been so good to me since I got here. When I first escaped I knew nothing of this world. I was all alone and scared."

"I know Jet. If we hadn't found you could have been in serious trouble but we did."

"Aye true."

Jet sighed and closed his eyes.

"I still can't truly believe what Jeremy told me." he said, "But I know it's true."

"He was a good friend wasn't he?" said Lavender.

"Best I've ever had. He was so knowledgeable and friendly. And he…he a…"

"Shh Jet. You don't have to tell me again. I know."

Lavender's older personality had come out and even though she was smaller and younger than Jet she felt compelled to comfort him. They both sat down on the log from earlier and fell silent again.

-----------------------------------------

The metal against her back was making her shiver slightly but at the current time Sarah wasn't bothered about it. She looked down at the tray of "food" in front of her. Just like yesterday it was the same colourless mush. She prodded it with her spoon and then set it down beside her. As hungry as she was she couldn't bring herself to eating it. She looked up at the cell. Away in one corner the children, Miles and Alicia, slept together in a huddle. Wrapped in each others arms they dozed happily. Their faces were relaxed and Alicia was making soft whistling moans as she slept. An empty tray of food lay beside both of them. Sarah was amazed that they had been able to finish it all. She slowly moved her head to the side. Petya was pressed up against the bars in an attempt to slip through them. Somehow she was not being affected by the repulsion field surrounding them. Sarah had figured it must have something to do with the stone in her hand. As she watched Petya stepped back from the bars and growled quietly.

"Cursed things." she said to herself and walked over to where Sarah was.

Petya sat down against the side of the cell and sunk her head into her knees. Sarah reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's ok Petya." she said.

"Yeah I guess." replied Petya, "Looks like whatever I try I won't be able to get us out of here."

"The important thing is you've tried."

"Uh huh."

Petya still looked a bit defeated. Sarah took a moment to glance around the cell again.

"I wonder why they are keeping us all alive still. I mean they have the information they wanted from you and the children and what good am I?" she said

"Well they probably want us as hostages now. They still probably think we are holding back stuff, to tell you the truth we are, and they probably want you for your son."

"What interest would they have in him?"

"If I understand what you've told me he knows a bit about the Alliance and they probably see him as a threat to security."

"I suppose so."

Sarah looked at the floor and then at her tray of food. Petya saw this.

"You going to eat that?" she asked.

"I hadn't planned on it." replied Sarah.

"I suggest you eat it."

"Why?"

"You gotta keep your strength up. Even that will help. Can't have you going all weak if I find a way to escape."

"I suppose you're right."

Sarah picked up her tray again and prodded the contents. Petya chuckled slightly.

"If it helps, it tastes better than yesterday." she said.

"What? Better than wet towels?" asked Sarah, "I think my dress would be more appealing sometimes."

"Probably more flavour in it." chuckled Petya, "Try and get it down you anyway."

"Well I'll try."

Sarah scooped up a small amount of the grey substance and tasted it. She rolled it around her mouth, smacking her lips as she did. A disgusted expression crossed her face.

"Tastes like dry towels today. Oh well it's an improvement." she said before swallowing.

Petya smiled slightly and then looked back at the bars.

"We need to get out of here. For there sake if no-one else's." she said nodding at the sleeping children.

Sarah just nodded.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie pushed aside a low hanging tree branch and smiled.

"Finally ah've found you sugah." she said.

Up ahead a blue fox looked up at her out of the corner of his eye. His expression was like someone who didn't want anyone around but wasn't about to turn then away either. He grumbled slightly and looked up fully.

"Hello Bunnie." said Links not really looking at her.

"Hello to you too Links." replied Bunnie sitting down next to him, "So what you up to?"

"Not a great deal."

"Oh….well that's good I guess."

"Hmm."

"Links?"

"Hmm?"

"Links what's wrong sugah?"

"Nothing."

Bunnie's hands went to her hips.

"Don't give me that again Links." she said sharply, "Ah can tell something is wrong. You've hardly spoken to anyone except Lavender for the past week."

Links turned towards her. He looked over her and then turned away again.

"Links! Dammit why do you have to be so stubborn?!" cried Bunnie jumping up, "We are all friends here you know!"

"I know Bunnie!" growled Links, "I'd just rather not talk about it."

"You'd rather not talk about anything at the moment! I don't think you've said more than five words at once to me in the last week. Come on Links! Tails has been snapping at everyone, ah'm worried sick about what's going on, Jet's been gloomy as ever and you just seem to spend all your time alone! Is Lavender the only one amongst us who is normal?!"

"I have my reasons."

Links looked up at the sky and then sighed.

"Alright!" he said spinning towards Bunnie, "Ok fine! So I've been a bit distant! That's my problem not yours."

"Our situation makes it my problem." replied Bunnie screwing up her fists, "Can't you see that Links? Can't you see what you are doing? We need you now more than ever."

Within a second Links had spun and was pointing his staff at Bunnie.

"Can it Bunnie! I'm sick and tired of you trying to screw information out of me! You hear me! Sometimes I don't know why I haven't left already!" he screamed at Bunnie.

As Links yelled the ring substance at the end of his staff started to glow brightly and rings of energy started to build up around it. Bunnie looked down the staff. It was no more than a couple of inches from her neck and she could feel the heat of the energy around it. She gulped slightly as she looked down the staff and then slowly up at Links. His eyes burned fiercely as he stared up at Bunnie, his breathing coming in deep drawn out breaths.

"Links sugah." said Bunnie nervously, "Links a….a…..ah'm sorry. Ah didn't want to upset you, I was just worried."

Just then Bunnie noticed a tear forming in Links' eye. He stayed as he was for a moment longer and then dropped his head to his chest. As he did the end of his staff fell away from Bunnie's neck and clattered to the floor. A moment later Links collapsed to his knees and started to sob quietly. Bunnie relaxed and slowly took a step towards Links. She knelt down in front of him and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. Links quickly put his opposite arms hand on top of Bunnie hand and held it there. He chocked back his sobs and looked up at Bunnie. Her eyes were wavering slightly.

"Damn I'm sorry Bunnie. I…I don't know what came over me?" he said slowly.

"Its ok sugah." replied the rabbit squeezing his shoulder slightly, "Tell me what troubling you."

Links sighed and got up. He walked over to a large flat rock and sat down. He looked up at the sky as Bunnie sat down next to him. He gave her a small glance and then spoke.

"Firstly understand Bunnie that I've been alone for most of my life. I was alone for most of my childhood, I was alone while I was in Pholon and I've truly been alone since she died."

"She?" asked Bunnie.

"Her name was Alindel. After I was kicked out of Pholon I met her."

"Oh I see. Where is she now?"

"Dead Bunnie."

"Oh ma! Ah'm sorry Links I didn't know."

"It's ok Bunnie. You didn't know because I had not told you before." replied Links looking over at her, "Well anyway, when I was with her I felt as if a warm energy was surrounding me. It was as if something inside her was reacting to my powers and forming a bridge between us. I don't think I've ever felt such a strong sense of belonging than when I was with her."

"So what has this got to do with now?" asked Bunnie cautiously.

Links looked back at the sky with an irritated look on his face.

"I dunno. Maybe it's nothing. But in the last week and a bit I've been feeling the same thing I did when she was with me. But that's not possible is it? She's dead."

"So that's why you've been looking at the sky so much."

"Yes. It's coming from out there. I just wish I knew where."


	2. Plans

Chapter 2 – Plans

As dawn broke over the area, Tails was already up and about. He sat in the cockpit of the Earth fighter staring at the controls. He had completed his repairs apart from tuning it up but one problem remained. That problem was the fighter's computer system. By the look of things it required not only a correct password but also a retinal eye scan to activate it. If this wasn't enough security the control sticks in the fighter had sensors in to detect finger prints. To say the least it really had Tails puzzled. Whatever he did he couldn't get the system to let him in. He was currently trying to hack into the computers mainframe to remove the blocks but as of yet he hadn't had much luck. Presently Jet appeared at his side.

"Yo Tails." he said cheerfully, "How's it going?"

"Not good. This thing has more protection on it than Robotnik's central computer." replied Tails growling at the console.

Jet leaned over more into the cockpit and took a good look.

"As I though it's a mark twelve." he said almost to himself.

"A what?" asked Tails looking up.

"A mark twelve, latest Earth fighter class. I wasn't too sure until recently but I think it is."

"So what does that mean?"

Jet shook his head.

"Means you're gonna have a hard time getting in. The mark twelve is a beast for security. Jeremy showed me one just before we left Earth. All previous Earth fighters have been straight get in and go but this one is way more advanced. When they are made the security systems are reset and then when the first person gets in the system tunes itself to that pilot. It saves all their data into a central core and from then on only they can pilot that fighter. I guess it was because the thing was so advanced they only wanted certain people to pilot them."

"Hah! Not advanced enough for my Hurricane." sneered Tails, "But that's interesting none the less. You said the system resets, can that be done again?"

"I don't know. Jeremy didn't mention any more details to me. Guess it was classified. Why? What you thinking?"

"Well if the system resets right at the start maybe I can reset it again and then register myself as the pilot. Not only could I fly it then but we can also get access to the Earth Alliances database."

"It's an idea Tails but I'm not sure. You don't have much experience with systems like this."

"And you do I suppose."

"Actually…"

Jet's head disappeared from the cockpit side and Tails leaned over to see him standing on the floor. Jet was fiddling with a small panel as Tails jumped down beside him. As he did the panel opened much to the pleasure of Jet.

"Hehe…still got the nack." he said to himself, "There you go Tails."

Tails looked inside the small opening. A little way back into the opening sat a large dome shaped object. Lines of green ran around it and there was a steady humming sound coming from it. Tails looked back at Jet.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's the central computer core." replied Jet.

"I had a feeling it was important." said Tails reaching into the opening.

"No Tails stop. Don't…"

It was too late though. The humming sound became louder and there was a flash from inside the opening. Tails' eyes went wide and he quickly pulled his hand out.

"Yaaaaaaaaaargh!" he screamed dropping to his knees.

"….do that." finished Jet.

Tails looked at his hand. It was glowing softly but the glow was already starting to fade.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tails as he blew air at his hand, "It felt like my hand was on fire."

"Plasma defense screen. They are standard issue for protection sensitive areas of various things. It looked like that was only a sixty terra hertz blast. Most of the fighters energy has no doubt faded away during the time you've been repairing it. Good thing too."

"Why?"

"If that blast had been full strength it would probably have melted your hand."

Tails suddenly looked like he was about to be sick.

"You sure know how to make me feel better. So what do we do?"

"Well if you wanna get at the core you have to deactivate the screen. That's normally done with a special keycard that can be swiped through that slot." said Jet pointing to a slot just inside the opening, "But as we don't have one it will be tricky."

"Great." said Tails throwing up his arms, "Then this has been pointless."

"Well…" started Jet.

"Tails? You here?" said Links' voice from the undergrowth.

"Right here." replied Tails as a blue fox emerged from behind a bush.

Links looked from Tails to Jet and finally to the fighter.

"I see you have made some progress." he said.

"Kinda but we got another problem with a defense screen now." replied Tails with a groan.

"Defense screen? Let me see." said Links.

"Right in there." motioned Tails.

Links stepped forwards and looked into the opening. Without warning he put his hand in and started to feel around.

"No Links don't…." started Tails.

"Huh!" said Links suddenly putting his other hand on hip, "Most interesting."

"What is? Why aren't you screaming like me?" asked Tails.

"Interesting use of plasma technology. Using two similarly charged plated to hold a sheet of oppositely charged plasma between them. Heh…that tingles slightly."

"Tingles?!" said Tails totally astounded, "That thing could have melted my hand apparently."

"I can see how. I take it you want rid of it correct?" said Links.

"Well yeah." replied Tails.

"No problem."

Links removed his hand and raised his staff to the opening. It wouldn't fit in but it didn't matter. Links closed his eyes and muttered a couple of words. The ring substance in his staff glowed and seconds later Links removed his staff.

"There you go." he said removing his staff.

Tails slowly put his hand back into the opening. Slowly he crept it forwards a few millimeters at a time until finally his hand met something dome shaped. He looked into the opening quickly to find it resting on the computer core. He looked over at Links.

"You are amazing." he said as he turned back to the core.

-----------------------------------------

There was a crack and Petya found herself hurtling across the room with a scream. She landed with a heavy thud and looked up slowly. A hot feeling was spreading down her left side and she cringed against it. She looked up at the military soldier standing above her. He held a long baton like object in one hand and was hitting it slowly against his free hand. Petya glared at him and growled slightly.

"Still resisting eh? We'll see about that!" said the soldier taking a step forwards.

He swung the baton to his side and then with a clean swipe brought it straight up past his head in an arc. The strike didn't hit Petya, the soldier was too far away for that, but she suddenly felt a hot surge down her front and with another crack found herself spinning lengthways through the air. She landed with in a heap on her front. She didn't look up this time. Her entire body stung from the surge and her front and side hurt from where she had hit the floor.

"Now I will ask again." said the soldier threateningly, "What are the commands for the encryption systems on the Robotropolis computer system?"

"I already told you!" cringed Petya angrily, "I don't know them! I didn't install them!"

"Bah!" cried the soldier.

There was another crack and Petya found herself again sailing through the air. This time she hit the wall, bounced off it and landed with a crunch. She let out a stifled scream as a surge of pain shot through her left wrist. She slowly turned her head to look at it. Her left wrist was bent completely flat against the top of her arm. As she stared at it she could feel her stomach retching. She started to breathe louder until she let out a howling scream.

"And there's more where that came from." said the soldier approaching Petya again.

He raised the baton behind him again and Petya curled up into a ball.

"That's enough." said a voice.

The soldier stopped and turned round. Morgan had just appeared through a door at the far end of the room. He was leaning against the wall looking a little angry.

"Commander sir?" asked the soldier.

"You're dismissed." replied Morgan.

"Sir!"

The soldier saluted and walked from the room. Two more soldiers walked in after him. They walked over to Petya, roughly picked her up and carried her over to Morgan. Petya slowly raised her head to look at him. The pain in her wrist was intense but she still managed to glare at the man through her gritted teeth.

"I'll be dealing with you next time. You better be more co-operative or a broken wrist will seem like a tea party." said Morgan.

"What should I care?" replied Petya with a slight growl, "You don't care what happens to me or anyone else? You're gonna kill us all in the end."

Morgan's hand shot out and he grabbed hold of Petya's jaw. He pulled her head to one side and looked at her directly.

"Whoever said anything about killing you? I got other ways of dealing with you." he replied before letting go and looking up at one of the soldiers, "Escort this one to medical and get that wrist bound. Then take her back to her cell and bring me that hedgehog Miles."

Petya's head snapped up and she starred at Morgan. She started to shake her head frantically.

"No, no not Miles!" she said.

"Take her away." said Morgan not listening.

-----------------------------------------

Tails crossed his fingers and looked back at everyone else. He stood on the edge of the fighter's cockpit with an arm reaching inside the cockpit. Bunnie, Links, Lavender and Jet stood around at the base of the fighter looking up at him.

"Cross your fingers guys." he said.

Lavender quickly produced her hands from behind her with her fingers crossed.

"Thanks Lavender. Here goes."

Tails reached forwards slightly and pushed a button. There was a moment of silence and then a number of clicking sounds. Tails looked into the cockpit to see a small cursor flashing on the display screen. As he watched it, it flashed and darted across the screen leaving a message as it went. Tails quickly read it and smiled.

"Yes!" he cried.

"What is it sugar?" asked Bunnie.

"It worked. I was able to reset the computer core. It's asking for a new user." replied the fox.

Tails quickly hopped over the cockpit edge and landed in the seat. As he did the cursor started to flash frantically across the screen. Finally it stopped and a voice spoke.

"New pilot details confirmed. Security measures activation required." it said.

"Security measures?" said Tails.

"It mean the eye scan and finger prints." said Jet as his head poked over the cockpit edge.

"Oh yeah those things." said Tails slightly embarrassed.

He placed his hands on the controls and he suddenly felt them heating up slightly. Not a lot but it was noticeable.

"Control prints now set. Stand by for retinal scan." said the voice.

Tails waited and a small hatch opened in the console. Out of it extended a small tube with a rubber eye piece on the end.

"You gotta…" started Jet.

"I think I understand this bit Jet." interrupted Tails.

He lowered his face to the tube and placed his right eye on the eyepiece. There was a bleep and the voice spoke a final time.

"Retinal coding complete. All security checks now complete. User locked into database. Initiating start up."

There was a moment of silence and then a light hum. Suddenly a blast of air shot from the fighter causing Bunnie and Links to stagger back and Lavender to yelp slightly. Jet just smiled and clung to the fighter's side. The blast died off and then the fighter moved. It rose in the air by a few feet and then stopped. It started to hover above the ground emitting a faint whine as it did. Tails looked over the side of the cockpit with a look of amazement on his face. Jet smiled at him and laughed slightly.

"When Lavender said you were the man for machines she wasn't lying." he said.

"Uh huh." replied Tails still fairly amazed.

"Well done sugah!" cried Bunnie from below.

Tails looked down over the cockpit to see Bunnie standing there with her arm extended in a thumbs up gesture. Links stood grinning at him in his own quiet kind of complementing. Lavender was just staring up at the fighter with her jaw hanging loose.

-----------------------------------------

It was later that night when they all sat around a camp fire talking.

"So what now?" asked Bunnie staring at the flames.

"What you mean?" asked Links.

"Well what do we do now? We've been hiding out here for a good week now. We have no idea what's happened to the others at all."

"Uh huh." mumbled Tails as he ran a piece of wood through his hands before throwing it at the fire, "Well I've been thinking on that."

"Really?" asked Jet looking up.

"Thinking what?" asked Links.

"Well we have a working Earth fighter now. Why not use it?" replied Tails.

"Use it? How?" asked Bunnie.

"Listen you guys. Those Earth guys had to have a ship to get here right? Why not use this fighter to get to it? Who knows what we'll find out." answered Tails.

"Absolutely not!" cried Links jumping to his feet, "For start off you've never piloted that thing before. Secondly you don't even know where the ship is, if it even exists! Third, what if they have codes to get onboard? They almost certainly will considering the security on that fighter memory core. And if you got the codes wrong, what then? What if they blasted you out of the sky?"

"Links I understand that! I don't pretend to ignore the dangers but what if we can find some stuff out? What if…"

"What if you die?!" finished Links.

"Links calm down." said Bunnie standing up.

"No Bunnie. This is suicide at best!" said Links.

"Links I have an idea about it!" protested Tails.

"No Tails." insisted Links.

"For lords sake Links, calm down." screamed Bunnie.

Away to the side Lavender and Jet stood side by side. Lavender was breathing slightly uneasily and Jet watched her with concern. Lavender could sense feeling through the planets energy and just like a feeling of joy and happiness made her feel like she was wrapped in a warm blanket a concentration of anger also gave a feeling. Lavender felt like she was being poked by a thousand sharp needles.

"Lav? Lavender you ok?" asked Jet.

Lavender didn't respond. Instead she bowed her head and gritted her teeth. Her fists clenched and she started to breath heavily. Suddenly she raised her head quickly.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" she cried at the top of her voice.

The sound echoed around the forest disturbing birds and rustling the leaves on the trees. The arguing adults stopped dead and turned to look at her. Lavender still had her fists balled up and the look on her face made her look like she was going to kill someone. The three adult looked nervously at the small kitsune. For a short time the only sound was the rustling of the trees. Eventually Lavender expression started to soften. A tear formed in her eye and she suddenly collapsed to her knees and started sobbing. Jet quickly knelt down and put an arm around her. Seconds later Tails was at her side and was about to do the same when Lavender did something unexpected. She brought her arm up and knocked his away before turning back to Jet. Tails looked startled for a moment before a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Bunnie standing behind him. She indicated back towards the camp fire and Tails slowly nodded. He got up and walked back to the fire with Bunnie. Links sat on a log now looking a bit glum. Tails and Bunnie sat down and for a while nobody said anything. Eventually Bunnie spoke.

"Well things have really gone well tonight haven't they?!" she said slightly irritated.

Links grunted and Tails hmmed in response.

"Oh for lords sake!" said Bunnie standing up, "Will you two stop being so morbid!"

Links and Tails looked up at her and then at each other.

"I guess it could have gone better." admitted Links.

"Uh huh." agreed Tails.

"Well if we feel like TALKING now I think it would be a good thing." said Bunnie sharply, "Now before all this Tails you were saying something."

"Uh huh, yeah I was." replied Tails.

"Well?" insisted Bunnie.

Tails looked at Links who looked back with a hard expression.

"I won't interrupt again." he said.

"Well ok then." said Tails, "Well as I said they have to have a ship. If we can onboard we are sure to find some stuff out. And if we can destroy it then it'll be a major blow to them. Thing is that fighter is only a single seater. I'd have to go alone."

Bunnie watched as Links physically held himself back from yelling out. Tails continued.

"But then I've been thinking. There has to be an Alliance base around here somewhere. We've seen a fair few fighter flying overhead and a couple of big transports while we have been hiding." said Tails.

"Uh huh sugah. Good job they haven't been looking for us eh." replied Bunnie nodding.

"But what you said is a good point Links." said Tails looking at his uncle, "If they do have codes and such, which they almost certainly will, we'll have to find out what they are before we can do anything."

"So what's this idea Tails?" asked Bunnie.

"I was thinking of…borrowing a transport." he replied.

Both Links and Bunnie blinked and then looked at each other. They looked back at Tails and blinked again.

"I can tell this is no ordinary use of the word 'borrow' Tails." said Links with a smirk.

"No it's not. We'd have to break in, neutralize the base, steal the transport and get up to the ship before the incident was reported." replied Tails with a nod.

Bunnie looked over at Links.

"You know what sugar?" she said.

"What?" replied Links.

"You were right, this IS suicide." she said with a small giggle.

"Come on you guys!" insisted Tails, "Think about this seriously for a moment. Since the initial attack the Alliance had appeared to settle into a bit of a rut. If you ask me they look as if they have settled and think all resistance has been nullified. If not they'd be combing the landscape like hawks and we would have been found. This forest is no cover to anything but the naked eye. The Alliance would pick us up in a second."

"You're right Tails." agreed Links.

"It's now or never guys. They will never be expecting an attack! We have the upper hand." continued Tails.

"It's still risky." said Bunnie.

"Less risky of staying here." answered Tails, "Look. I know this sounds dangerous and I know it's a huge stab in the dark. As Links said there might not even be a ship. It might have left! But if we don't do something what will happen? They'll suck this planet dry of its resources and then leave us to our fate. Personally I can't imagine Mobius becoming a wasteland, but if we don't do something it will happen."

The group fell silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Off to one side Lavender still sat on her knees on the ground with Jet comforting her. Ever since their first encounter Jet had felt odd about Lavender. At first he had thought it was love and he still kept thinking it was. She was very pretty but Jet was unsure. He knew what love felt like. He loved his mother and there had been a young airman's daughter back on Earth he had had feeling for. What he was feeling was something else but he couldn't track it down. Lavender was also having thoughts about Jet. After she had stared at him the first time when they found him something had snapped. There was a link between them, something close too, but what? Slowly Lavender looked up at Jet. He smiled back down at her.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"Hey it's ok Lav." replied Jet with a nudge.

"Things have been going so fast recently. I have been so confused. The whole planet has been screaming at me to do something. Down to the last blade of grass."

"Lavender, I in no way try to understand what you are. This whole transformation thing you told me about still runs circles around me. But if you ever need anyone to talk to I'll be free."

"Thanks Jet. This last week you've been almost like a brother to me."

Jet smiled at this. Just then the feeling came back to him. Brother. Could he be….no that's stupid. Totally impossible. He shook his head slightly and looked back at Lavender. She was shivering slightly.

"What you say we go sit by the fire Lav? Looks like the grownies have calmed down." he said.

"Don't call my father and uncle that." moaned Lavender looking back at the fire, "Yeah lets go. I need some warmth."

"Sure thing."

The pair stood up and walked back towards the fire.

-----------------------------------------

Links slowly lowered a pair of binoculars and thought for a moment.

"What is it sugah?" asked Bunnie.

Links handed her the binoculars. Bunnie took them and looked where Links pointed. A large military base was visible in the viewer. It wasn't more than half a mile away in distance but the binoculars made it really clear. She scanned the various towers, runways and defensive structure before lowering the binoculars. Jet quickly snatched them and looked too.

"Woah!" he exclaimed still looking.

"That covers it sugah." replied Bunnie.

Links shook his head.

"You still don't like this plan do you." said Bunnie.

"The risks seem too much for the goals." he replied.

"Explain." said Bunnie.

"Well even if we accomplish what we are about to do and get a transport, what are the possible outcomes? We could find no ship, find one and get blown up, find one and get onboard only to be shot…"

"Or we could finds one, get on, find out a load of stuff and escape." suggested Bunnie.

"Maybe, but it's only one possibility out of many. And who is to say we will accomplish the first step? What will Tails loose if he fails here? His life."

"Links don't think such dark thoughts it gives me chills." said Bunnie rubbing her arm.

"Sorry but its true." answered Links.

"Well if what Lavender has told me about Tails is true he can do it." said Jet turning round, "Besides he managed to shoot down half of an Earth Alliance fighter squad in one plane. That takes some skill."

"You're right Jet." said Bunnie.

She put a hand on his shoulder and then glared slightly at Links. Links just closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Bunnie started looking around.

"Speaking of that girl, where'd she go?" she asked.

"I'm here." said a nearby bush.

"Lavender!" said Bunnie slightly annoyed, "Come out at once."

Slowly the bush shimmered and changed to a white colour as the form of Lavender appeared.

"Sorry, I was nervous." she said.

"Now is not the time to be shifting Lavender." said Bunnie.

"Ok." replied Lavender.

"Its time." said Links slowly.

Just then the air filled with a soft roar. Gradually the noise increased and an Alliance fighter shot over head.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." said Links.

"Come on you lot, we still have to get nearer the base. We got a bit of cross country running ahead." said Bunnie waving to the others.

She started to jog off at a fair pace with Links in pursuit. Jet scrambled to his feet and joined Lavender as they ran after the two adults.

-----------------------------------------

"Tower one this is flight 668345 requesting take off clearance." said the radio.

"Roger flight 668345. Permission granted." replied the radio man.

Outside the huge glass windows a huge forty foot cargo transport roared into life on its landing pad. Slowly, and rather awkwardly, it rose into the air and slowly moved off into the sky. The radio man leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"Lazy day huh." he said to his colleague next to him.

"Yeah lazy day." replied his colleague.

"So when the next transport due?"

"Next one is….flight 004921 from the Phantom."

"Another cargo drop probably."

"Probably."

"Quit your talking and get back to work." cried a voice across the room.

Both men turned to see a large thin man walking into the room. He had a cigar in his mouth and a small scar on his cheek. Both men went rigid.

"Yes sir!" they both cried as they turned back to their displays.

The man made a small grunt. He was of course the bases commander and tolerated no amount of slacking. The way he saw it they were here to do a job and if they didn't do it they should be kicked out without question. He grunted again and turned to walk from the room. As he left the first man leaned over to the second.

"What's wrong with old slave driver?" he asked.

"Missed out on a promotion to a younger officer." replied the second.

"No wonder he's been storming around recently."

"Yeah."

Just then the second mans console bleeped followed by the firsts moment later. They both looked at their radar screens. A small green dot was approaching on the screen.

"We got no more flights until 004921. Wonder who this is." said the second.

"I'll find out." said the first.

-----------------------------------------

Tails cleared the forest and headed for the open plain ahead. The rest of the group had headed off a few hours earlier and should be nearing the base by now. Even so he would beat them there. He had spent the last few hours figuring out the fighter's controls. Much of it was pretty standard and it had freaked him out at first. Then he remembered how alike the humans and his fellow furries were. The fighter had a standard thrust lever and control stick. The rest of the controls were spread out across two panels that ran along either side of the cockpit. In front of him were a number of large screens. One showed the fighters status, another the remaining weapon payload, another the fuel status, another a radar screen…the list went on. Tails had narrowed down the most important controls and discarded the rest. Firing controls, counter measures and flight controls were top of his list then radio and sensors. The rest he didn't even bother with. Jet had said this particular fighter had a transformation mode like the Tornado 2 but as yet he had been unable to figure it out. Just then a voice broke his concentration.

"This is Royal Edwards base to unidentified fighter." it said, "Please identify yourself."

Tails smiled, now for some fun. He picked up the radio and answered.

"Hello." he said.

There was a moment of silence before a reply.

"I repeat identify yourself."

"This is Tails." replied the fox.

"Transmit recognition code immediately."

"What code?"

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Your worst nightmare."

Tails pressed his finger down on the trigger. It only needed a light touch to work but Tails depressed it roughly. Outside on the fighter a number of small missiles detached and fell backwards and downwards for a moment. Suddenly their motors fired and they shot forwards leaving a stream of white tail smoke. Covering the distance within seconds they locked onto the radio source and impacted on the bases control tower completely leveling it. Tails quickly banked the fighter to avoid a volley of fire from the defensive turrets. Tails could only imagine the total shock this attack would have caused. Spinning the fighter he quickly fired a bolt of laser fire at a turret blowing it to pieces.

-----------------------------------------

The bases commander walked slowly down a long corridor. After leaving the control tower he had made his way into the underground tunnels of the base. He might have missed out on his latest promotion but he was still pleased to have his current post. Not as pleased as having the other post but this one was still not bad. Not only was the base a place for cargo drops and troop movements but it was also a research centre. A lot of the militaries research was into weapons and because of this most people on Earth had a great dislike for it. However since arriving at Mobius the military had quickly set up a number of new research centers in secret away from the nagging Earth. This bases lab's focuses primarily on weapon research but also on resource extraction and processing techniques to better fund its weapon research. With no worries of scarce resources on Mobius the research had come along in leaps and bounds. The commander was, to say the least, very pleased at this.

Just then he was knocked off his feet by a huge explosion. The walls around him shook slightly and a bit of dust fell from the ceiling. The explosion was flowed by a number of smaller ones. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and grabbed a nearby comm unit mounted on the wall.

"Report!" he screamed.

"Sir!" came a reply, "We are under attack! The control tower has been completely destroyed."

"What's the force attacking?"

"One Alliance fighter."

"WHAT?!"

"We have checked its registry. It looks like it was part of the original Alpha flight that lead the initial invasion. The fighter was though to have been shot down by the enemy."

"Looks like one of those furries rebuilt it!" cried the commander, "Transfer all controls to lower station and activate all defenses."

"Aye sir!"

-----------------------------------------

Another white streak shot from the Alliance fighter and hit a large building which exploded violently.

"That's the bases power generator down." smiled Tails to himself.

At the moment he was the only thing in the air, and it would stay like that. After his initial strike his first target had been the runway and fighter hangers. With no fighter launched before his attack the base had no aerial support. Avoiding the defense fire had been fairly easy too. A few near misses and one hit on the port wing was all he had suffered. The base was now in flames and virtually ready for the others to storm in and commandeer a transport. Once they did he would cover then against any further attacks until they were out of range. At least that was the plan, and so far it was going well.

-----------------------------------------

The commander was running full pelt along a corridor as the lights went out. The emergency lights came on but not before he had run into a wall. Staggering into the secondary control room he barked at the assembled group.

"Status report now!" he roared.

A man quickly saluted and complied with a report.

"SIR! The runway and fighter hanger have been hit, we have no operational fighter available. Fifty five percent of our defensive turrets have been knocked out, the main generator has been hit, command tower is out, we have lost long range communication and…"

"Enough!" roared the commander.

The group seemed to shrink backwards. The commander was bad enough when he was calm.

"So what you're telling me is this base has been rendered virtually helpless by ONE FIGHTER!" screamed the commander.

Nobody answered. The commander slammed his fist down on a console in anger.

"Fine I'll deal with this myself! Ready the Alliance Cannon!" he said.

The room suddenly fell deadly silent. The only sound was the explosions caused by the attack above ground.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" screamed the commander.

"Sir the Alliance Cannon is still in the test phase. It's not even BEEN tested yet." said a man in a lab coat.

"Shut up! The Alliance Cannon is safe! You designed it you nitwit!"

"And I say we shouldn't use it until we test it. The energy output hasn't been stabilized yet!" argued the man.

"Get that man out of here." cried the commander.

The man in the lab coat soon found himself being dragged from the room by two soldiers. The commander turned back to the room.

"Now ready the cannon!" he barked.

-----------------------------------------

Above ground Tails had almost finished his attack. He had found the defenses power source and destroyed it rendering the remaining turrets useless. He smiled to himself. Things were going very well indeed, but in his eyes it was too easy. An Alliance base shouldn't be this weak after what their fighter squadrons were like.

"Have I missed something?" he said to himself.

Just then the screen in front of him blinked. A meter appeared and it suddenly filled and peaked at an incredible number.

"What the hell kind of device puts out that kind of energy?!" said Tails his eyes widening.

He looked out of the cockpit to see a large set of metal doors swing open on the ground below. Out of it rose a large structure. It had a cannon like barrel in the middle of it with some sort of focusing device mounted on the end. Around it, virtually fixed to the barrel they were so close, were about eight large missiles. As Tails watched the missiles activated and opened outwards in a fan around the barrel.

"This is NOT good." said Tails.

-----------------------------------------

"Alliance Cannon ready sir." said an officer.

"Very good." said the commander.

He inserted a small key into a console and turned it. A number of lights lit up on the console and a panel opened. Under it was a large red toggle switch.

"Final safety lock disengaged sir." said the officer.

"And now…it ends." said the commander.

He reached forwards and flicked the switch.

-----------------------------------------

Without warning the eight missiles flew from their launcher and headed straight for the fighter. Tails screamed and banked heavily to avoid them. The missiles however veered away. As Tails watched they passed by him and didn't even look as if they were on a direct path him at all. Tails was instantly puzzled.

"Why fire missiles if you plan to miss?" he said.

It was then he noticed a strange gas filling the air around the fighter. He looked back at the fleeing missiles to see a vapor was being emitted by them as they flew along. Looking back at the mist he saw it was now sticking to the surface of the fighter.

"This is definitely not good." he said to himself.

Just then the computer screen flashed with another energy surge. He looked back at the cannon to find it was tracking his flight pattern. He gasped in horror and started to frantically survey the control looking for the…..ejector seat! He hadn't looked up where the ejector seat was when he had surveyed the controls! Before he had a chance to react it fired. A thin beam of energy shot from its tip striking the fighter with a hard hit. Tails fought the controls but it wasn't enough as the fighter disintegrated into nothing around him. He screamed as he felt his body almost melt around him.

-----------------------------------------

The commander watched the monitor as the fighter disintegrated.

"I told you it would work!" he cried.

A low murmur spread round the room. The commander looked back at them and then at the screen again. He rubs his hands together and smiled.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." he chuckled to himself before walking from the room.

-----------------------------------------

Links, Bunnie, Jet and Lavender almost fell over as they saw Tails fighter vanish into thin air.

"My god!" said Links quietly.

The others said nothing as they stood and stared. Lavender suddenly began to shake.

"Father! What happened to Tails!" she said a hint of panic slipping into her voice.

"Come on!" cried Bunnie springing forwards.

Lavender and Jet quickly followed her but Links stood where he was for a moment. He looked at the dying explosion and then at the cloud of vapor in the sky. It wasn't falling but it was slowly dispersing into the air. Links looked at it funny and then ran after the others. Lavender and Jet were now running at full pelt alongside Bunnie. The base wasn't far now but as they neared it Lavender broke off to the side.

"Lavender! Where you going?" cried Jet.

"I can feel him! I can feel him!" replied Lavender frantically.

Bunnie and Jet changed their path to follow her and soon caught up. Lavender was now darting from one side to the other in a fluster. She was glancing all over the place. Bunnie caught hold of her shoulder.

"Lavender! Lavender calm down sugah." she said holding her still.

Lavender stopped and looked at her.

"That's better. Now you said you felt him. Take a deep breath and think where." continued Bunnie.

"O….ok." replied Lavender swallowing.

Bunnie let go and Lavender stood still. She closed her eyes and sighed. Bunnie and Jet waited for her all be it nervously. As they waited Links arrived behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lavender can feel Tails but she's so panicked she can't pinpoint it." replied Bunnie.

Links nodded slowly. Just then Lavender opened her eyes and looked to the right. She suddenly tore off in that direction leaving the other to scramble after her.

"I have a very bad feeling about this Bunnie." said Links as he ran beside her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"That cloud…it's not normal…"

Bunnie glanced over her shoulder and nodded but then looked back at Lavender ahead of them. They had gained on her now and ran alongside. Jet was still lagging behind looking a bit tired. Lavender suddenly skidded to a halt almost making Links crash into her. She looked to the side quickly and pointed.

"There! There! THERE!" she cried.

Bunnie quickly took a few steps forwards and gasped. A limp looking orange tail was sticking up over a lip in the ground. She quickly leapt towards him only to have Links grab her arm. He spun her round quickly causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up, fairly astonished, to see Links holding back both Lavender and Jet.

"What on Mobius are you doing Links?!" she screamed.

"For the love of Mobius don't touch him! Whatever you do don't touch him!" said Links straining against the two children.

"What are you talking about?!" screamed Bunnie, "He needs our help!"

"Lemme go Links! LEMME GO!" cried Lavender.

The small kitsune was now on the verge of tears as she pushed against Links grip. Suddenly Jet made a sharp push, pulled back and ducked under Links arm. He was so busy concentrating on Lavender he was unable to stop him as ran over to the tail. He suddenly stopped and screamed. Bunnie leapt to her feet and joined him.

"Oh my god!" she said quietly.

Tails was lying face down on a small bank with one tail over the lip and the other shredded beyond recognition. One arm was twisted backwards behind him at an odd angle and he was covered in bruises, cuts and grazes. This however wasn't the most disturbing thing though. His whole body glowed with a strange green light. It was now that Lavender and Links appeared next to them. Lavender face seemed to go an even whiter colour than normal as she collapsed to the ground.

"T…Tails…father…." she whimpered slowly reaching out her hand slightly.

Quickly Links reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No! Don't touch him!" he said again.

"Links what's wrong?" asked Bunnie finally.

Links looked back over his shoulder at the virtually dispersed cloud of gas in the sky and then back at Tails.

"It's the same colour." he said.

"You mean….what is it? That gas?" asked Bunnie.

"I have no idea but it's not good. I know that."

"What you mean not good?" asked Lavender, "What is happening to father?"

Meanwhile Jet was staring at Tails. He watched as the glow around him dimmed slightly.

"No…." he said slowly.

"What is it Jet?" asked Bunnie.

The group had now moved in all around Tails with one on each side of him but nobody had touched him yet.

"Don't hold me to this but I think this might be anti proton technology." said the cat.

"Anti proton?" asked Bunnie.

"Who cares what it is?!" sobbed Lavender, "He needs help."

Lavender made a move toward Tails only to have Jet grab her hand. She looked over at him with a face of confusion.

"Jet?" she asked.

"Lavender, we best do as Links says." replied Jet.

"Why?"

"If this anti proton technology then it's too late anyway."

"What is this technology?" asked Links, "And how do you know of it."

"My friend Jeremy on the base gave me access to lots of information. He didn't care much for classified stuff because I was so interested. He only showed me this once though and I can't remember much. Mind you there wasn't much to look at. The technology was only in the theoretical stages and had been discontinued due to funding. It uses anti proton's to…"

"What are anti protons?" asked Bunnie.

"Everything is made up of atoms and protons, along with neutrons, make up the central core of all atoms. Then you got electrons circling around the core. Protons have a positive charge and electrons a negative one. Neutrons don't have a charge. Now anti protons have a negative charge, the opposite of normal protons. The idea was to introduce them into a normal atom and have them react with the normal protons. This would destroy both the anti and normal proton and destabilize the core making it collapse. The electrons around it would then fly off and help to destabilize further atoms causing a cascade effect. The technology was very dodgy and only theoretical as I said."

"But if it was only theoretical then how'd it end up here?" asked Links.

"I guess they got the funding since they came here and finished it." said Jet slowly.

"Then….then….." stuttered Lavender.

Jet was still holding her hand as he looked over and nodded at her.

"Yes Lav. If I'm right about this he has been exposed to the anti proton technology." said Jet.

"What was that cloud?" asked Links.

"Probably just a catalyst to make it work faster. It was that cannon that did it if I'm right." replied Jet.

Lavender was leaning over Tails now. He looked so calm and peaceful, it didn't seem right.

"Father…?" she asked slowly.

Suddenly Tails gave a small twitch. Lavender was so shocked she yelped and toppled over backwards.

"Father!" she cried leaping at him only to be intercepted by Bunnie this time.

Tails gave a small weak cough and opened one eye slightly. He gave them a weak smile and coughed again. Links kneeled down next to him.

"Tails?" he said.

Tails coughed again and spoke. It was so quiet Links had to lean right up to him to hear.

"Links…..I…..I heard what Jet….said." he said.

"It'll be alright Tails. It was only an idea. It doesn't mean.."

"Yes…it…it does….I know science Links….I know…..I can feel….feel me body tingling…"

"Father!" cried Lavender kneeling down next to Links.

"Lav…ender…don't give up. Be strong…for me. Please." replied Tails.

Lavender raised her arm to her eyes and sniffed slightly. She gulped and wiped away a tear.

"You'll be ok Tails. Tell me he'll be ok!" she said looking up.

Bunnie was looking sadly at Tails, Links had his eyes closed and his head bowed and Jet was looking at the sky.

"No…" said Lavender softly.

Bunnie slowly looked over at her and placed an arm around her shoulder. Lavender collapsed into Bunnies chest and burst out into tears.

"It's just like the last time in that alternate dimension!" she wailed.

"Hush there sugah. It's not like last time. We're here with you." said Bunnie running a hand through Lavender's hair.

Meanwhile Jet and Links were looking at Tails again. His breathing had slowed now and his eyes were shut again. The glow around him had nearly faded now and small electric charges could be seen jumping across his burnt fur. Jet sighed slowly.

"I was right, I hate being right." he said slowly.

"It's ok Jet. It wasn't your fault." replied Links.

"Jet…don't feel bad…..it was…my fault…" coughed Tails.

"Don't be stupid Tails! You weren't to know!" said Links.

"You were right…Links….this was a mistake….it was…suicide..."

"Father!" cried Lavender.

Tails gave another small cough and his eye opened a slight amount. He looked around the group and smiled slightly.

"I'll….I'll miss you all….tell Amy….that I'm sorry…for not being there…for her….or you Lavender….good bye…." he said.

"Tails no!" cried Bunnie.

"Father!" wailed Lavender.

Jet and Links just stared as the jolt of electric across Tails fur stopped. His head slowly sunk to the floor and he stopped breathing. The glow around his body slowly faded to nothing. For a moment nobody said a word. All stood in silence trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"That's it." said Jet slowly, "The glows gone and the effect with it."

Without warning Lavender leapt at Tails' body.

"Lavender no!" said Links.

"It's ok Links. The effects have gone…" began Jet before trailing off.

Lavender bent down over Tails and threw her arms around him. She buried her head in his shoulder and shook him.

"Tails! Tails no! Don't do this! Come back! Please!" she cried.

Tails didn't respond. Lavender pulled back and looked into his eyes, now closed and lifeless.

"Tails…" she whimpered softly.

Links looked up and away from the scene. His gaze fixed on the military base.

"You did this. You did this to him and her." he growled under his breath.

He felt something stir inside him. Something he had only felt a few times. Complete and utter anger and hatred. It started to bubble up inside him, consuming his mind. He raised his staff slowly as his eyes flashed a red colour. A black wind surrounded him, followed quickly by a huge tornado. The tunnel of wind was also black in colour and was emitting sparks. The others watched in horror as the tornado tore off towards the military base.


	3. Failure

Chapter 3 – Failure

As Alicia landed and rolled something inside Petya finally gave way. The squirrel had been taken away like her and Miles had been earlier and had returned in a similar state. Alicia immediately curled up and started to breathe quickly. Miles was soon at his sister's side but Petya wasn't watching them. Her gaze was fixed on the guard that had brought Alicia in. She growled at them loudly.

"Looky here Phil. That wolf is growling at ya." said one of them.

"Who cares Steve." replied Phil.

"Yeah it's not like she can get out."

"Coochy coochy coo." said Steve waving his finger at Petya.

Petya just growled again. The two men sneered at her and walked off. Petya remained staring at them until they left the cell block. Slowly Sarah came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Petya spun and almost bit her head off. Sarah stumbled back slightly and looked slightly worried.

"Petya?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Sarah." said Petya roughly.

"I'll check on Alicia."

Sarah slowly walked over to where Miles and Alicia were and started to fuss over Alicia. Petya glanced over at them and then returned to the bars. She gripped them tightly and tried to pull them apart. She had tried this before with no success but it had never stopped her from trying again. This time, like the others, resulted in failure as before. She rattled them angrily and then spun away in disgust.

"That's it! We're getting out of here!" she growled to herself.

-----------------------------------------

Later that day Petya was resting against the side of the cell near the door. She had her eyes closed but her ears were pricked upright listening for one particular sound. Sarah and the kids were asleep as the far end of the cell. It was then that she heard it. The soft whoosh of the cell block door opening. The sound was followed by the sound off footsteps, then a bleep as a keycard was run through the cells locking mechanism. Petya opened her eyes slightly to see one of the guards from earlier standing in the cell holding a number of small trays. He put them down and looked around. Petya quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard him put the trays down and turn round. Petya readied herself for the next step when she heard something she didn't expect. The guard seemed to turn and step….towards her! Petya almost laughed with joy. This would make her task so much easier. The guard seemed to be getting closer now. Just then Petya felt the guard's breath on her face.

"I gotta admit, you are damn pretty." said the guard to himself.

Petya smiled inwardly. He must think I'm asleep she thought to herself. Time for some fun.

"Why thank you." she replied opening her eyes.

The guard took a few steps backwards and looked angrily at Petya. Petya just smiled at him and then looked at where he was standing. He was standing right over her feet, perfect.

"Why don't you come closer and try me out?" she said seductively beckoning him with her finger.

The guard still just stood there looking at her.

"Or don't you have the balls to do it?!" cried Petya.

With a swift movement she brought her foot up into the guard's crotch. He gasped and then fell to the floor with a thud. As the guard curled up in pain Petya jumped to her feet.

"SARAH!" she barked loudly.

Across the cell Sarah and the children woke with a start. They all gasped at the scene.

"Come on you lot! Can't you recognize a jail break when you see one?!" cried Petya running for the open cell door.

The others took a moment to register what Petya had said and then scrambled to their feet. Alicia was still pretty wobbly after her ordeal earlier but Miles helped her along. Petya ushered then out of the cell and down past the rows of cells. Taking out the guard's security key she wiped the lock and the group ran out into the main corridors of the ship.

"Petya!" cried Sarah, "What's going on?"

"We're busting out of here Sarah. I've had enough of it." replied Petya.

"But how?" asked Sarah.

"I haven't got that far yet but if we come up against anyone I can…"

"Hey hold it!" came a cry.

Everyone looked up to see a small patrol of men at a corridor intersection. With a shove Petya pushed Sarah and the children to one side and stood in the middle of the corridor. The group of men turned and fired at her but she ducked out of the way of it. She stood up her palm glowing brightly. The bars of her cell might have been able to repel her attacks but she doubted the rest of the ship would. With a whine a charge built in her palm and she let it fly towards the group of men. It hit the wall and blew a huge hole in it. The alarms all around the ship suddenly went off and a number of large metallic shutters slammed down around them.

"They know we're out." said Miles.

"No problem kid. Now I'm out of that cell there isn't anything that can stop me." replied Petya.

The group watched as Petya flung her arm back and was encased in a golden coloured sphere. Sarah was by far the most surprised. Petya drew her arm back and then threw it out in front of herself. A huge energy beam shot from her palm and struck the metal door. The door sudden changed colour to red and then exploded outwards away from them. The men behind it were all knocked over and thrown a few meters. Petya's sphere faded and she called for the others to follow her. They did and the group made a mad dash along the next corridor.

"Sarah! Do you know where the shuttle bay is?" asked Petya.

"Yes. I came from there when I first arrived on the ship. It's on the lower level around the mid deck." answered Sarah.

"Lower level eh? Only one way there." said Petya.

As they ran down the corridor Petya threw her hand behind her and charged another shot. Throwing her hand forwards she launched it at the floor ahead of them. The floor exploded in a large explosion and she quickly pushed everyone threw it much to everyone's dismay. Petya landed lightly on the next level lightly followed by Miles landing next to her. Miles quickly spun and looked up to try and catch Alicia only to have her land on top of him. Sarah managed to land perfectly on her feet, being a cat she was very agile.

"So where now?" asked Alicia.

"I recognize this place." said Sarah, "We are now about three levels above the shuttle bay."

Petya nodded.

"Looks like I'll have to break a few more floors. Gimme a seconaaaaaaargh!!!!!"

A sudden humm filled the air and Petya fell to the floor with a thud. Miles and Alicia were so shocked they just screamed. Sarah quickly knelt down next to Petya and grabbed her shoulders. The wolf was visibly shaking.

"Petya! Petya what's wrong?!" she cried.

"Paaaaain!" was all Petya could whimper.

"Petya! PETYA!" cried Sarah.

"What do we do?" asked Alicia.

"Surrender." said a voice.

They looked up to see a group of soldiers in front and behind them in the corridor. They quickly looked back at Petya, who was still shaking on the floor, then back at the soldiers. They all gulped and slowly raised their hands.

"Good. You three restrain them." said one soldier.

Three others stepped forwards with binds and caught hold of Sarah, Miles and Alicia. They struggled slightly but finally resided to their fates.

"Take them to holding cell block A3. The commander wants maximum security on them." said the first soldier.

"What about her?" asked another pointing at Petya.

"Take her to confinement."

"What have you done to Petya?!" cried Alicia.

"I'll field that." said a voice.

The soldiers parted to reveal a squat looking officer. He held a small control pad in his hand.

"I'm Stuart Hardwell, second in command of the battleship Phantom. As my superior is on your planet right now I'm in charge." he said.

Miles snorted at him but the man seemed to ignore it.

"You ask what I've done. Simple, remember when you first came on board?"

The officer raised the control pad and pressed a button on it. Petya's body was suddenly encased in a black sphere. She screamed as if her heart was being ripped out before her scream was muted.

"I just turned the power level up again." finished Hardwell.

Everyone's faces fell. They all suddenly realized what had happened. The Alliance had found out about the Power Stones and also the frequency needed to completely disable them. They had found it out during Petya's capture completely be accident and had since used it on a low setting to control Petya's powers in the cell block. They had all forgotten about its higher power settings. It showed on their faces.

"Take them away and make sure you use maximum power on the field generator on HER cell." sneered Hardwell pointing at Petya.

Miles, Alicia and Sarah slowly walked off with their heads bowed in the accompaniment of several guards. All their thoughts dwelled on Petya and what would happen to her now.

-----------------------------------------

Morgan Jake walked with a swagger into the main control room in Robotropolis, which had since been renamed to New Washington. Since the incident at Knotlake village there had been very little activity from any of his enemies and Morgan was enjoying his command. To his delight he had also been informed that the computer hackers working on the cities main computer network had almost cracked the entry codes. He was now on his way to check on their progress. The hackers had been working since they had secured the city until now to break the codes. From what the hackers could tell the codes consisted of two layers. An outer layer that looked like a last ditch effort to seal the computer off and then the real access codes underneath. The outer layer had now almost been breached but it had been hard work. The codes used were extremely foreign due to then being implanted by the resident of this world. As Morgan walked into the control centre two programmers stood up and saluted him. Morgan saluted then half heartedly and spoke.

"Report." he said.

"Sir!" said one of the programmers.

He turned and flicked a switch. A screen lit up showing a few lines of code.

"What's that?" asked Morgan.

"This is our latest attempt to break the final outer layer code sir. It didn't work but the code we are running right now…." replied the programmer switching to another screen, "…is working much better."

Morgan compared the two screens. One had stopped after a few lines and gone red. The other was still going and was displayed in green.

"How long until it completes?" asked Morgan.

"Well if it fail it will stop in a short time. Only thing to do is wait sir."

Morgan sighed but was feeling in a good mood, which was rare for him, so he took a few steps away and sat down in a chair. Minutes turned to hours very quickly and Morgan started to get inpatient.

"What's taking it so long?!" he growled.

"It won't be long now sir." replied the second programmer.

"It better not be."

A few moments later there was a few bleeping noises and the screen stopped. The programmers clustered round the screen and scanned it quickly.

"Sir! Sir it's finished and…"

"And?!"

With a flash the main computer screen viewer in the room sparked into life. A shimmer went across it as the dust layer on the screen was electrified by the current of electricity that had poured into the screen. A large word saying 'Rebooting…' sprang up on the screen and started to flash. Moments later a number of small screens lit up and a humm filled the room. The programmers both crossed their arms and smiled. Morgan just stared at the action around him and then looked back at the programmers. They looked to be wallowing in their own glory so Morgan decided to investigate himself. Walking over to a nearby screen he suddenly became puzzled. The system had rebooted now but all the screen was displaying was a sequence of command codes and then a flashing cursor. The programmers came over to where Morgan was and also became puzzled.

"Say that looks familiar." said one.

"It sure does." replied the other.

"What looks familiar?" asked Morgan.

"That setup. It looks just like the boot system of our computer network some forty years ago."

"It's what?" cried Morgan turning to look at them.

"Thirty to forty years ago we used a system just like this to access all our computer networks. It was the most secure one we had until the latest system came out."

"But how is that possible. That system was only used on Earth. How could anyone here have access to that system? You have to be mistaken." said Morgan.

"Only one way to find out." said the second programmer.

He quickly sat down at the screen and started to enter strings of code into the computer. Moments later there was a flash and the main screens lit up with camera views of the city and the other screens lit up with a menu. At the top it read 'Robotropolis Central Computer System' and under it were a number of commands that could be given. Morgan peered over the programmers shoulder.

"What did you just do?" asked Morgan.

"I simply input the main programming code into the system. It allows anyone to just bypass passwords and security checks and boot the main system. The code I used was the same as we used for this system on Earth." he replied.

Morgan blinked. What the hell was going on? How could a computer system hundred of light years from Earth have the exact same security codes? Just then something caught his eye.

"Bring up that." said Morgan pointing at the screen.

The programmer typed something and brought up the option Morgan had selected. Another screen came up saying 'Historical Reference Database'. Morgan pushed the programmer aside and started to read it. It took time but after a while he had read a fair amount and found something very interesting.

"Transfer this entire database to the Phantoms computer system. I need to make a call." he said as he got up and left the room.

-----------------------------------------

With a loud boom a black whirlwind ground to a halt in the middle of a large military base. It quickly exploded sending bolts of lightning flying all over. Several struck the wall surrounding the base blowing huge holes in it. At the centre of what had been the whirlwind stood Links. His eyes were almost slits as he growled to himself. His blue fur was glowing lightly now and the darker lines of blue had gone a bright yellow colour. His gem in his staff glowed a dark black colour as did the gem in his amulet. He reared up to one side and quickly swung his staff around in front of himself. A blast of wind erupted from his staff picking up various items scattered around and throwing them a good few hundred meters. A large jeep hit a fuel tank causing both items to explode violently. Storm clouds had started to gather now and the sky was alive with activity. Lines of yellow flashed across the clouds and rumbles could be heard. Links closed his eyes and tensed up.

"You did it to him! I'll kill you all! You hear me?! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he screamed.

With a flash a huge bolt of lightning shot from the clouds and hit a building off to one side of the base. It exploded but the bolt kept going, digging into the ground until it reached its target, the underground tunnels. With an explosion that rocked the entire ground the section of tunnel exploded throwing rocks and dust into the air as it did. Links still didn't let up. His next attack sent a wall of ice flying at another building and his next a trail of fire at the sole surviving fuel tank.

The chaos in the base was evident from a long distance off as the sights and sounds of explosions filled the air. Due to the earlier attack by Tails the base was also unable to fight back. Links finally raised his staff into the air directly above him. The clouds above started to spin above him. A column of wind started to build up around him as rings of energy built around the staff's end. Links gritted his teeth and growled again.

"I'll kill you all." he said slowly.

With a flash the clouds spiraled down around him into a tornado and seconds later they exploded outwards in a huge explosion.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh god Links!" wailed Bunnie as she ran fell pelt after the fox.

She had left Jet looking after Lavender who was still crying over Tails body. Bunnie had closed her eyes as she had seen the first explosions. As the last, and biggest, explosion had hit the ground Bunnie had felt tears forming in her eyes. She was upset not only for Tails and Lavender but also for Links. She hadn't been there the first time Links had truly shown his powers but Chalk hadn't stopped talking about it for some time. The time Links, Chalk and Tails had gone to rescue Lavender from Robotnik and Links had gone crazy with rage. Chalk had been specific on the details and Bunnie could see the similarity now. She hoped that she was wrong but as she got nearer she could tell otherwise. The military base was no longer there and in its place was a large crater. Bunnie stopped on the edge and took a deep breath.

"Oh Links, what have you done?" she asked slowly.

She shook her head slightly.

"Links!" she called, "Links you here?"

Bunnie received no worded answer but could catch the faint sound of sobbing to one side. Bunnie raised both her ears to get a clearer picture of the sound but she was right, it was sobbing. She turned from the crater and walked to her left. The remains of a forest stood to one side of the base about forty meters from where she was standing. As she walked towards it the sobbing increased in volume. Eventually she found the source, Links was curled up in a ball at the base of a burnt tree. His staff lay on the ground a few meters away and still glowed with a black glow slightly. Links himself had his arms folded in front of his face and his legs tucked up tightly to his chest. He was sobbing into his arms and no way looked like he was fifty one. Cautiously Bunnie approached and sat down next to him. She reached out her hand and ruffled the hair on Links' head. Links didn't even respond to her, he just continued to sob slowly. Bunnie moved her hand from his hair down the side of his face and finally to his chin. Apprehensively, she lifted his head up. Links didn't resist at all, it was almost like he had lost all power to react to anything. Bunnie looked sadly into Links purple eyes and rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"Links sugah?" she asked.

Links raised his eyes slowly and looked at her with a sorrowful expression. He sniffed and then spoke in a low defeated voice.

"Leave me Bunnie. Leave me alone and go." he said with a small sigh, "Just leave me and go. Please."

"Links what do you mean?" asked Bunnie.

Links screwed up his eyes and sobbed again.

"Just go! Please, just go and leave me here!"

"Links why would I want to leave you?!"

"I'm dangerous. It happened again! It happened all over again! Just like last time! I went crazy and it happened again!"

"Links please stop it." said Bunnie as she started to cry also, "Links sugah please!"

"Bunnie! You don't understand me."

"Then make me!"

Links slowly sighed and sobbed a few more times. He slowly looked up at the sky.

"Bunnie you must understand that I was a part of Pholon." he said.

"I know Links." replied Bunnie wiping away a tear.

"While I was a part of it I did things I now regret. Things that I swore never to mention to anyone at any time. When I spoke up against my brother because of how he and Juanita had treated Tails they banished me and continued along their old path. I was left for dead after the conflict although they didn't recon on my strength. I lay for what seemed like an eternity feeling my life slowly draining away. Much of that time I do not remember, I remember passing out but that is all. When I woke I was lying in a bed in a small wooden cabin. At first I couldn't remember anything about my life but slowly it started to come back. It was then that I met Alindel. She had found me in a near coma and had brought me back to her home. My initial reaction must have scared her half to death as I tried to kill her."

Bunnie gasped slightly at this statement but then motioned for Links to continue.

"Well I didn't, I was too weak but I certainly gave it a try. The thought of being helped by another from outside Pholon disgusted me. However she continued to care for me and slowly over the course of a few weeks I began to develop a fondness for her. Over the same time her kindness towards me started to brush of on me. I began to question my life up to then. Was the way of Pholon really right for me? Was evil the real course of my life? The more I thought about it and Alindel the more I though no it wasn't. After a few months of being bound to a bed I began to regain my strength and managed to walk a short distance. I fell over and injured myself again, much to the concern of Alindel. After that she fussed over me even more, she genuinely seemed concerned for me. I slowly found myself falling in love with her and a few weeks later that love was consummated in…err…..bed."

Bunnie smiled slightly and blushed. Links bowed his head slightly.

"She must have been feeling the same for me for a long time. However we didn't have enough time to truly express our feeling for each other. It must have been about two months later and I had only just regained my feet when it happened. As I had recovered my powers had slowly been increasing with my recovery. My brother and Juanita must have detected this and they came looking for me. It was late evening when it happened, they appeared in a flash outside of Alindel's cabin and blew the whole thing into the sky. Alindel and myself were forced to flee and flee we did. However with myself still recovering and my powers still weak we stood little chance of escape. As we fled Alindel was hit and she told me to run. She died right in front of me Bunnie. No more than a few meters away."

"Oh Links…" said Bunnie slowly.

"Since then I have been living in fear and hiding. Always trying to stay on step ahead of my brother and trying to undo what I did in my past. I walked the four corners of this world in search of my redemption and found it after years of toil. The ring substance in my staff and amulet allows me to channel my powers through a pure form of energy. I can control my aggressive side and have always strived to leave Pholon behind."

Links stopped and looked at Bunnie sadly.

"But I've been unable to do it. My time within the Order of Pholon has given me a permanent scar that I will carry for ever. My anger is the key to it combined with hurt to others. Just like when Robotnik tried to robotisise Lavender and a few other times in the past, it happened again now. Ever since Alindel was killed I've been unable to shake the feeling of revenge. Arthur and Juanita may now be gone but it was too late by then. Anyone harming others, that's what sets it off Bunnie. I go crazy and even the pure energy of the ring substance can't stop me. My full powers of Pholon arise and I just use them."

Again Links stopped and sighed. Bunnie put an arm round Links back and raised her hand to ruffle his hair from behind. Her other arm squeezed his forearm.

"Links, I had no idea. Really I didn't. But I can't just leave you here." she said.

"Don't you get it Bunnie?!" cried Links jumping to his feet, "I'm dangerous! Dangerous to even you and the kids! Anyone around me is at risk if I go to far. ANYONE!"

Bunnie remained seated and looked up at him.

"I know Links, but you're my friend. You're everyone's friend. And right now they need you and so do I. We all need your strength and support. Please Links…please…."

Bunnie lowered her head and began to cry slightly. Tears returned to Links also as he knelt down next to her. He slowly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. At this Bunnie leaped at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Links please don't leave us! Please!" she wailed.

"Bunnie…I…"

"Please."

Bunnie slowly looked up into Links eyes. Bunnie's emerald eyes no longer sparkled like they usually did, they looked dulled and faded. Links raised a finger and slowly wiped away a tear from Bunnie's eye.

"Thank you…" she whimpered softly.

-----------------------------------------

"Uplink established standby." said a computers voice.

Morgan turned quickly towards the screen and straightened his uniform. He coughed slightly and then stood to attention. The screen fizzed and lit up. Looking back at him on the screen was a man of medium statue and a fairly average build. He was balding slightly on his head and his face was rather round and a bit chubby. It was World Leader Jacob Kidderminster. Morgan quickly saluted him.

"Sir!" he said.

Jacob nodded at him and then spoke.

"What have you to report?" he asked.

"Sir I am please to report that we have cracked the data locks on the New Washington computer network." replied Morgan.

"That is good to hear. What do you have to report about it?"

"It is very interesting sir. The outer layer of locks were alien to us, obviously some coding placed by the residents of this world. However the inner locks were that of the old CI computer system used on Earth some thirty to forty years ago."

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that computer system was built using Earth technology?!"

"Yes sir."

"How is that possible?"

"I was wondering the same thing sir but I think I've found the answer. We have already found out from our captives that until recently a creature called Robotnik was in charge of this world. At least he thought he was anyway."

"Go on."

"We also know that this creature was using the city as a base of operations for his conquest. Our captives never told us what creature Robotnik was but I understand why they hate us so much now. He was a human."

"A HUMAN! You mean our kind have been here before?!"

"Yes sir. And I also know where from too. Remember the Omega Revolution back on Earth about fifty years ago?"

"Vaguely. I'm not that old!"

"Of course sir, neither was I but it's required reading at the academy."

"Anyway I know of it." replied Jacob, "A group of Mars workers decided to start a revolution to push out the current Earth government. They failed and all seventy two members were sent to the outer colony prison on colony twelve. Thing is they never made it there."

"That's right sir." said Morgan, "Official enquiry said the ships drive system overloaded but I've found other wise. The CI computer system from the city is that of the prison ship."

"It what?!"

"It looks like that in the cities construction parts of the prison ship were used. Also I've confirmed what our prisoners said about the city. Initially it was another city called Mobotropolis and appeared to be the planets capital before this Robotnik turned it into what it is now."

"Interesting. Have you found out anything else?"

"Yes sir. Apparently the prison ship was on course for colony twelve when there was a scuffle on board."

"A scuffle?"

"Apparently some of the prisoners got free and tried to take over the ship. Somehow the ships star drive was activated and they disappeared into hyperspace. The ships records then show that it crashed here on Mobius. Also it looks like virtually everyone died on impact too."

"Who were the survivors?" asked Jacob.

"It looks like there were only two survivors on the entire ship. Two relatives by the name of Kintobor. The name is interesting too."

"How come?"

"Robotnik is Kintobor backwards."

Jacob let a small smile spread across his face.

"That is most interesting. What else?"

"These two managed to integrate themselves into the worlds populace and eventually one of them called Julian became the kings war advisor. It was then that he launched a coo and overthrew the king. It is also important to mention that this Julian Kintobor was the one who started the Omega Revolution."

"He couldn't over throw his own government so he decided to overthrow another. Well done Morgan. I knew I was right to assign you to this."

"Thank you sir."

"When will you be able to send the data to Earth?"

"We are currently uploading the entire database to the Phantom and once we have it stored we have to compress it and send it via hyperspace beacon. The data will be ready to go in a few hours and it will take a few days to reach Earth."

"That long?"

"Well we are talking several thousand Quintabytes here sir."

"That is a lot of data."

"It certainly is sir. The computer system has quite a few nice items in it too."

"Like?"

"Plans for a number of different military units. One called a 'Stealthbot', looks like a high speed surveillance and attack bomber. Not up to Earth standards but with a few adjustments it might make a helpful addition. Also some very interesting technology called 'Robotisation'. Looks like technology that can turn organic material to metal. For example turn a person into a robot."

Jacob was just staring at Morgan now.

"That does sound VERY interesting. Sounds like our boys in R&D will have a field day with this transmission."

"Yes sir."

"Very good Morgan. Contact me again when you are ready to send the transmission. I'll order all Earth based transmission dishes to focus on receiving this transmission. Hopefully it will cut down the send time a bit."

"Very good sir."

"Earth command out."

Jacob's face disappeared as the screen went blank. Morgan turned away and rubbed his hands.

"If this don't get me a promotion I don't know what will." he laughed to himself before walking off.

-----------------------------------------

Miles looked hopelessly at the bars of his cell. He was alone in a cell now with Alicia in another further down the corridor and Sarah even further away. The bars of the cell had been fully charged with their repulsion field now and sparked violently. Miles couldn't get within about two meters of them without being thrown backwards. He had already tried to rush them with now luck. He sat with his back to the wall staring at them now.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" he said to himself, "Poor Petya."

He closed his eyes and though of the wolf. He couldn't imagine what they were doing to her now. His mind drift to Alicia and Sarah down the corridor and then back to his friends on Mobius. His mother and father, Tails and Amy, T2, Manic and Sonia, too many to think about all at once. He wondered where they were, what they were doing. Were they all alright? Was she alright? Miles shook his head.

"Damn I hope you're safe Lavender." he said softly.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender stood motionless next to a small pile of stones. A small wooden cross sat next to the pile and on it was written the following:

_'Miles "Tails" Prower Aged 28 died here Mobian year 2353 A dear friend and loving father. An example for everyone on how to live life to its fullest and how to stand up for what you believe. We'll miss you.'_

Lavender bowed her head slightly and whispered to herself.

"Farewell father. I'll never forget you as long as I live. I'll make sure that your dreams and hopes live on. Through me they will, I swear it father. I swear."

Links and Bunnie stood at the other side of the grave with an arm round each others shoulders. Both had their eyes closed and were breathing gently.

"Rest easy nephew." said Links quietly.

"Yeah sugah, rest easy Tails." replied Bunnie.

Jet meanwhile was sitting cross legged of to one side with his back turned to the grave. He was staring angrily at the ground in front of him. His fingers were dug deep into the ground on either side of him. He gritted his teeth as he sat a strong feeling welling up inside him.

"Dammit!" he said to himself.

He suddenly jumped to his feet and threw a couple of wads of earth at the ground.

"Dammit!" he cried loudly, "Why did this have to happen? Why the hell did it have to happen?!"

Everyone looked up at him as Jet spun back toward the grave.

"Jet calm down." said Bunnie slowly.

"I'm calm enough!" cried Jet, "What the hell do we do now?!"

Lavender was looking at Jet fairly worried. Jet was staring back at them. Nobody could answer his question or at least nobody wanted to. Eventually Jet closed his eyes and lowered himself into a crouching position. He placed his hands on his face and groaned slowly to himself. Bunnie slowly stepped forwards and knelt down next to him. She was about to put an arm on his shoulder when Jet suddenly knocked it away. Bunnie then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Links standing next to her. He shook his head at her and Bunnie suddenly had a strange sense of déjà vu. She got up and took another look at Jet before walking away slightly and sitting down on the grass next to Tails' grave with Links. Lavender cocked her head slightly and looked at the grey cat. He looked totally sapped of all hope. He looked even more upset about Tails death than she did. Then she remembered, Jet's mother was out there and this had been probably their one and only chance to rescue her. Lavenders shoulders dropped and she sighed slowly. She took a few steps forwards and knelt down next to Jet.

"J…Jet?" she asked softly.

"Go away Lavender. Leave me alone." he said with his head still on his knees.

"Jet I…."

"I said leave me alone Lavender."

"I can't Jet."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't Jet. I know this is hard, it is for me."

"You have no idea Lavender. No idea at all."

"JET! My father had just DIED!"

Lavender was about ready to slap Jet round the head. How could he be so insensitive, so selfish? Jet looked up slowly and looked at Lavender. Tear still stained her face and her lips trembled. Jet knew she was upset but so was he. This had been probably his only chance to rescue his mother and it was now lost. All hope seemed to have left him and he couldn't see anyway they could go now. He closed his eyes and looked away from Lavender.

"I'm sorry Lavender." he said.

"So am I Jet." she replied placing and arm round him, "I'm sorry too Jet."

"Why?"

"I forgot all about you. All your hope was lying on this mission and you watched it destroyed right in front of you. You lost your hope, I lost my father."

"Lavender I'm sorry too."

Jet turned and hugged Lavender which she was only happy enough to return. The wind brushed past them slowly as she sat like statues on the ground.

"I love you Jet." said Lavender finally.

"Huh?" said Jet totally shocked by her statement.

"I said I don't but I do. I love you Jet."

"I….I love you to Lav."

Just then the air was filled with a low rumbling sound. They looked up as a large Earth transport craft passed slowly overhead going in the direction of the destroyed Alliance base. Jet pulled away from Lavender and stood up.

"What is it Jet?" asked Lavender.

"The way forwards!" cried Jet his face suddenly lighting up.

-----------------------------------------

"This is Alliance transport 004921 to Edwards base, come in Royal Edwards." said the transports co-pilot.

"Anything yet?" asked the captian.

"Nothing yet sir. It's as if the base isn't there. I'm not even getting a radio beacon."

"Better contact the Phantom and ask for instructions."

"Aye sir."

The man reached forwards and flicked a switch.

"Transport 004921 to Phantom."

"Go ahead transport 004921." came a reply.

"We are unable to communicate with the Royal Edwards base. How should we proceed?"

There was a moment of silence before the reply came.

"Transport 004921, close in and investigate radio silence. Report back when you have found the reason."

"Affirmative, transport 004921 out."

It didn't take long for the transport to cover the distance from where they were to the base. They were greeted by a crater where the base had been.

"What the hell happened here?" said the captain.

"Sir should I contact the Phantom?"

"No not yet. Take us down for a landing on the south side of the crater. Better to find out what happened before we report it."

"Yes sir."

The transport wasn't the most aerodynamic thing in the sky. It looked like a brick for the most part. The cockpit was to the front of the ship and stuck out over the front of the brick shaped cargo bay. A set of downward pointing wings were mounted about halfway long the cargo bay and the rear tapered off into an X shaped tail. The engines were mounted on either side of the tails and looked like jet engines although they were in fact rocket engines. As the ship descended the wings on the ship moved upwards and the tips bent downwards making an upside down V shape. At the end of each one a small jet engine ignited into life. The cockpit of the ship slowly raised more and extended outwards away from the main body and several sets of large metal landing legs folded out of the bottom of the cargo bay. Several more jet engines ignited along the bottom of the cargo bay and the craft slowly landed with a few metallic thunks. The landing legs bent slightly as it landed like a kind of suspension.

A few moments later a large hatch opened in the side of the craft and a ramp extended downwards to the ground. A group of eight men started to walk down the ramp. At the front was the captain followed by the co-pilot and then the rest of the crew. The transport was big but most of it was just cargo space and the ship needed very little in crew to function. A couple of the men held small laser rifles but the others were apparently unarmed. They all stepped off the ramp and then stopped.

"Fan out and scout the area." said the captain.

The group split into four sets of two and headed in different direction. The captain and co-pilot headed off to the east and started to walk along the south eastern edge of the crater.

"Dammit Bernard this looks bad." said the captain.

"You're right sir. I wonder what the hell happened." replied Bernard the co-pilot.

"Maybe an overload or something?"

"I doubt that." said a voice.

The two men stopped dead. They had just started to pass the charred remains of a small forest when the voice had spoken.

"Who is that? Show yourself immediately." said the captain.

"With pleasure." said the voice.

The two men watched as a small grey cat stepped out from behind a burnt tree trunk. The two men took a step backwards and the captain went for a small gun mounted on his belt. The cat slowly raised his arms.

"No need to get violent. I'm not gonna do anything to ya." he said.

The captain finished taking out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Like I care. You furries have caused us no end of trouble." he said.

"What do you expect when you invade our world."

"I'd shut up of else."

"Who are you?" asked Bernard.

"I'm Jet Mathews." replied the cat.

"Jet Mathews! You're that boy the commander is after. Won't he be pleased with us."

"I don't think so." replied Jet.

"Oh yeah." replied the captain pointing his gun directly at Jet, "And what's going to stop…"

With speed that would have impressed Sonic, Bunnie leaped from the captain's side and laid a powerful blow on his outstretched arm. There was a crack as his arm broke and his gun flew into the air. A drumming filled the air as Lavender flew overhead and caught it in mid air. She flung it downwards and Jet jumped to catch it. Meanwhile Bunnie had spun the captain round and placed a choker hold on him. The whole thing had only taken a few seconds but it seemed to happen in slow motion. The captain was growling in pain over his arm and his co-pilot had Jet covering him with the captain's gun.

"Now then." said Jet smugly, "I think we have some talking to do."

-----------------------------------------

"Well that's all of em." said Lavender as she finished tied the last mans hand behind his back.

She stepped back to admire her work. All eight members of the transport crew sat on the ground in a line with their hands and feet tied and a gag in each of their mouths. She giggled to herself.

"Nice Lavender." said Bunnie.

Bunnie stepped up behind Lavender to admire the kitsune's handy work.

"Very nice indeed." she continued.

Lavender just giggled again happily.

"Now where did Links and Jet get to?" asked Bunnie.

"Right here." replied Jet pushing his way through a bush, "Links is waiting over by the transport."

"Alright sugah." replied Bunnie, "Come on Lavender let's go."

Lavender looked up at Bunnie slowly. Her giggling had stopped and she looked lost and confused. She closed her eyes and sighed before nodding slowly.

"It's ok sugah." said Bunnie placing a hand on her shoulders, "It…it a loss to us all but we have to do this. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain."

"He didn't sacrifice himself Bunnie!" snapped Lavender opening her eyes again.

Her eyes burned with a strong glow and her gaze pierced right into Bunnie making her look away.

"Sorry sugah, you're right." she said slowly.

"It's ok Bunnie. Tails just meant more to me than virtually anyone bar maybe mother. I just hope she's ok." replied Lavender.

"Hey!" butt in Jet, "I may not know her but from what I can tell she'll be fine."

He grinned at her and Lavender's gaze faded. She sighed again and nodded.

"I hope so Jet." she said.

Jet had really perked up since the transport had first appeared. His hope seemed to have been re-sparked with a vengeance. Earlier he had been trying to boss Links around as they had been rounding up the other transport crew members. Links hadn't been impressed to say the least but the cat hadn't been deterred one bit. Bunnie and Lavender had remained quiet for the most part and Links had been walking around in a sort of trance. Bunnie was worried about him. She hadn't told the kids about what he had told her. She was still coming to terms with it herself.

"Come on you two." she said firmly, "Let's get moving."

-----------------------------------------

Links stood by himself outside the Earth transport. He not only disliked it he distrusted it also. He was a few moments away from going into space and for some reason he didn't want to go. For the past year or so and certainly within the last few weeks he had wanted to go there. There was something in space that was drawing him to it and he would have given up anything to find out what it was. But now that the time was actually here he didn't want to find out. He turned away from the ship as he heard Bunnie and the others approaching. He could hear them behind him talking.

"Come on, come on!" cried Jet rather excitedly.

"Jet calm down. Lavender you go inside now with Jet." said Bunnie.

"Ok." replied the kitsune.

"Come on I'll show you the inside." cried Jet.

Links heard a dual padding of feet as the kids entered the ship by the walkway. It was then that Bunnie's hand landed flatly on his shoulder pads. He jumped slightly and turned to face her.

"Time to go Links." she said firmly.

Links just looked up at the sky and drew himself up.

"I can't Bunnie." he said equally firmly.

Bunnie drew him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Listen you. I've had enough grief and trouble for one day. Not only have I got my own sadness but Lavender is on the edge of flipping. Lord knows what would happen if she lost it, this entire planet could blow up."

"That's a bit over the top…."

"Shut it and let me finish Links. You are going to walk over there and get on that transport now or I'm gonna kick you so hard in the butt I'll be able to clean my feet on your tongue."

Links gave her an unimpressed look and then frowned at her.

"Bunnie…"

"I mean it Links! You just don't seem to get it do you? You've been looking at that cursed sky for near on a week solid now. Don't think I haven't noticed, it's obvious. I can tell there is something about it you're not telling me and maybe now everyone will find out what it is. I'm not letting you walk away from this, we can't do it without you. Tails was the brains of this operation remember. He drew everything up and planned it all out and now he's gone! I'm no military genius and the kids certainly aren't either. That leaves you Links! You got a duty to do this, not just for us and our friends, but for him! For your nephew."

Bunnie finished and blinked. She looked directly at Links waiting for his answer. Like Lavender's gaze had pierced into her, now hers pierced into Links. As she starred at him the lines of dark blue fur across Links body started to move faster. They split and shifted around frantically making it look like he was standing in a shower. She watched as the lines went a pure dazzling white colour and then returned to their normal blue. Links glanced over at her and then back at the sky. Bunnie continued to watch him closely. At length Links looked back at Bunnie fully and met her gaze. As he did Bunnie gasped and lost her gaze on the fox. Links' eyes looked like they were on fire, literally. His fur had calmed down completely now and, with a blink, he nodded at Bunnie.

"Let's go then." he said as he walked past her.

Bunnie blinked in puzzlement and then spun to follow him. As the pair entered the transport, Bunnie pressed a small control by the door and it shut and locked itself before pressurizing. They walked up to the next deck and found Jet and Lavender waiting for then outside the cockpit. Jet was pacing back and forth and Lavender was sitting to one side nearly asleep. Jet looked up as they walked up.

"About time." he said, "What were you doing?"

"None of your concern." said Links gruffly.

Links walked over to the cockpit door and it opened with no fuss at all. The cockpit was very large and looked more like a mini bridge than a cockpit. Jet followed Links in and stopped to puzzle over a few controls.

"I'm not too sure on the transports. I didn't really look at them much with Jeremy and they were pretty standard and non-interesting anyway." he said.

"Great." said Bunnie slightly irritated.

"No worries I can figure it out but I'll need some help." replied Jet.

"Uh huh. So long as you don't try to boss me around again." said Links.

Jet wasn't listening though. He had already dived into the pilot's seat and was flicking controls.

"Drive controls, navigation screen, altitude controls…" he started to reel off as he pointed to various systems, "…I need to know our current co-ordinates."

Bunnie started looking over a few screens. After scanning them and finding nothing she sat down in a seat to one side of the cockpit. The console in front of her was covered in screens and very few controls. One such screen showed a plan view of their current location. On it flashed a small red dot with a set of numbers next to it.

"Does 12:78:34 sounds about right Jet?" she asked.

"Bingo Bunnie!" cried Jet flicking as few controls, "You got it first time."

Jet flicked another control and a gentle humm filled the air.

"Ok air recycling plant is up and running and now…" he said pressing another control, "…so are the engines."

A loud explosion sound was heard that suddenly faded off to a loud whistle. Lavender suddenly came sprinting into the cockpit looking completely shocked.

"What's going on?" she blurted out.

"Just the engines starting up Lav." smiled Jet.

Jet turned back to the controls and started to flick more.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him pilot?" asked Links.

Lavender started nodding slowly as Bunnie turned round in her seat.

"He managed to land that damaged fighter well enough when he arrived and besides he knows more about the workings of these ships than all of us combined. Now take a seat there mister and lend a hand." said Bunnie firmly.

Links grunted at her and sat down in a seat at the opposite side of the cockpit to Bunnie. Lavender meanwhile walked forwards to where Jet was sat and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Co pilot Lavender Prower reporting for duty sir!" she said giving Jet a salute.

"WHAT?!" cried Links and Bunnie together.

Lavender and Jet turned and looked at them.

"I told Lavender she could help me." said Jet.

"You WHAT?!" Links and Bunnie cried.

Lavender giggled slightly.

"It's ok. I'll only be doing what he tells me to do." she said.

"If it was anyone other than you Lavender I'd be having a fit right now." replied Bunnie, "Ok then but be careful."

Jet and Lavender both saluted Bunnie and turned back to the control panel.

"Oh ma star…" said Bunnie quietly.

Just then the door to the cockpit closed and the roar from the engines increased. They felt the entire ship move upwards slightly as the weight was removed from the legs by the engines. A moment later there was a dramatic increase in thrust and the transport left the ground, if maybe a little unsteadily. Links felt his stomach leap slightly but settled back down quickly. At the controls Jet was having no end of fun.

"Landing gear retraction…where is it? Where is….?" he said.

"Here." finished Lavender as she pointed to a control key.

It looked like a plunger sticking out of the console. Lavender placed her hand on it and tried to push it in.

"It's not moving Jet." she said.

"Try turning it." suggested Jet.

Lavender quickly turned it and to her delight it moved. She slid the plunger back into the console and there was a thud. The cockpit suddenly sank downwards as the wings folded down and the landing legs retracted .Jet placed his hands on the control and pulled back slowly. The huge transport slowly began to climb. Bunnie and Links watched on both interested and nervous at the same time. Jet pushed forwards on the thrust lever and the engines on the tail increased in power sending the transport high into the sky.

"Once we get to space we should be a bit safer." he said.

"A bit?" said Links questionably.


	4. Energies

Chapter 4 – Energies

Morgan switched on a comm screen and waited for it to connect. Finally it did and the face of a squat man appeared.

"Ah Hardwell good." said Morgan to his second.

"Sir." replied Hardwell saluting, "How has your day been?"

"So far it's been very good. I take it you have received the transmission we started."

"Yes sir. We've currently got all free channels on receive mode to speed up the transfer."

"Very good. As soon as it's done compile the whole stream and send it back to Earth. The president says he will have all available sources receiving the transmission."

"Very good sir."

Morgan watched Hardwell's expression change. He had been fidgeting slightly during their short talk and now Morgan could see he was sweating slightly.

"Hardwell?"

"Yes sir."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hardwell visibly gulped and Morgan frowned at him.

"Spit it out Hardwell. NOW!"

"Well sir it happened earlier today. That wolf broke free and tried to escape with the others."

"WHAT?!"

"We managed to contain them though sir!" blurted out Hardwell.

It was obvious that he was worried even though he had a good relationship with Morgan.

"Damage?" inquired Morgan raising an eyebrow.

"Minimal sir. Ship systems were not affected but we have a few holes to patch up. We have the prisoners in maximum lock up now sir and the wolf is in confinement."

"Well at least you contained it." said Morgan, "Those prisoners of ours are becoming a nuisance."

"Yes sir."

"Still they do have some use but I'm being to lose patients with them."

"Yes sir."

"Bah! I'll deal with that later! Good work containing them Hardwell."

"Thank you sir."

"Anything else to report?"

"Well we seem to have lost contact with the Royal Edwards military cargo drop base."

"Lost contact? How come?"

"They are not responding to any messages and their locater beacon is off."

"Funny…"

"We already have a transport on the way sir. It was scheduled to make a stop their before returning to the Phantom. They are checking it out."

"Which transport?"

"Its number was…" Hardwell stopped and looked to one side, a murmur could be heard and Hardwell turned back to the screen, "Flight 004921."

"Very well. Have them make a full report when they check in."

"Very good sir."

"Morgan Jake out."

Morgan switched off the screen and turned away.

"Funny.." he muttered to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie watched as a notepad that had been sitting on her console slowly started to rise into the air. She watched it intently as it floated up then started to hover. She reached her finger out and tapped it putting the pad into a spin that sent it sailing across the cockpit. Just then a head came floating into view.

"Have some fun Bunnie!" cried Lavender.

Bunnie looked up at her. Lavender was floating upside down in the air with her tails waving around behind her. Just then one of them shot forwards and whacked the notepad that had floated back across the cockpit again. It shot off at a fair speed and left the cockpit through the door. There was suddenly a thud and a cry.

"Aaaargh!" cried Jet from the other room, "Watch it."

"Sorry Jet." giggled Lavender.

She turned back to Bunnie who was smirking.

"Damn that was a good shot." said Lavender with a grin.

Bunnie snickered.

"Come on Bunnie its fun." insisted Lavender.

Bunnie looked down at her harness. Since then had left the planets atmosphere and entered space Bunnie had been strapped in her seat. Jet had set the ship to autopilot after setting the target for the Phantom. After surveying the transports logs he had found that the ship he had come to Mobius in was still here. Once he had done this he had removed his harness and floated off to investigate the rest of the ship. Lavender had followed suit but had stayed around the cockpit for the most part. Even Links had taken his harness off but Bunnie had remained seated.

"I dunno sugah..." said Bunnie slowly.

"Oh come on Bunnie! Unky Links is having fun."

Bunnie glanced over at Links. He was stretched out in mid air trying to grab hold of his staff that had floated off. However he was just out of reach and it looked like he was getting irritated.

"Is that supposed to be fun?" asked Bunnie.

"Oooooh!" complained Lavender.

She gripped the back of Bunnie's chair and pushed herself over to Links. She floated past him grabbing his staff as she did and then caught hold of another chair and flung herself back over to Links. She managed to stop near him and handed him his staff back.

"Thank you Lavender." said the fox with a smile.

"Any time Li…"

"Ok I got you now!" cried a voice.

A familiar looking notepad shot back onto the bridge through the open door. Lavender yelped and ducked as best she could. It was good enough to avoid the pad but left Links in its path. The pad hit him squarely between the eyes and bounced off into the cockpit. Links glared at the open door.

"Alright you little runt now you're gonna get it." cried Links.

Links grabbed a nearby console and flung himself towards the door. A number of yells and crashes came from the other side. Lavender cringed slightly.

"Oh he's having fun now." snickered Bunnie from the other side of the room.

Just then a small buzzing noise started coming from Links' console. A small red light was flashing on the from. The crashing in the other room stopped and slowly Jet, looking a little bit tattered, floated in followed by a smug looking Links. Jet made his way over to the console and looked at it. He blinked and then started sweating.

"What is it Jet?" asked Links.

"We got an incoming message from the Phantom." replied Jet looking up.

"A what?" cried Bunnie, "Oh ma stars."

"We have to answer." said Jet.

"Won't they know its us?" asked Lavender.

"No, it's just a voice message." replied Jet.

"I'll field it." said Links.

"You what?" cried Jet.

His call came too late though as Links picked up the receiver.

"Go ahead." said Links.

"Flight 004921 where have you been? You've been out of contact for several hours." came a reply.

"Sorry about that we had a little trouble at the base."

"Report what is happening at the Royal Edwards base."

"Looks like the planets weather is kinda against us. There's a huge thunderstorm over the area that is blocking transmissions."

"The weather hasn't effected us before why should it now?"

"Trust me this was a BIG storm."

"Very well, why were you so slow to respond?"

"One of my idiot crew members threw a notepad across the bridge. I had to go sort him out."

"Roger. Well you're cleared for a landing in bay eight. Come in on vector approach two seven nine four and we'll do the rest."

"Roger that, over and out."

Links put the comm down and looked at the others.

"Well it was sorta true." he said.

Lavender suddenly burst out laughing and Jet started to snicker.

"Links!" cried Bunnie from her seat, "You really are one for humor aren't you."

"I try Bunnie, I try." replied Links.

"Well let's get this ship ready for landing." said Jet sliding into the pilot seat again.

Lavender joined him and Links floated back to his seat also.

"Jet what did they mean by we'll do the rest?" asked Lavender.

"They're gonna pull us in using the ships grapple beams." replied Jet.

"Grapple beams?"

"Well they call them beams but it's more like a giant magnet. They use a stream of protons to polarize the hull of the ship and then pull us in with an inversely charge magnet."

Jet looked over at Lavender as he finished to see her staring blankly at him. He sighed heavily.

"Sorry Lav. Basically they turn this ship into a big magnet and draw it in with another big magnet. It makes landing these things in zero gravity a lot easier."

"Ah right….gotcha…" nodded Lavender with a nervous grin.

"Oh boy." moaned Jet.

-----------------------------------------

"Transport 004921 has just checked in sir." reported an officer.

"Very good." replied Hardwell, "What have they to report?"

"Apparently it's the planets weather interfering with our communication to Royal Edwards."

"That seems unlikely."

"They say it's a big storm sir."

"No matters I'll be sure to get a full report when they dock. Initiate the magnetic grapples and bring them in."

"Aye sir."

Far down in the depths of the ship two large generators started to humm. Their energy was transferred to a large field generator outside the ship and soon the area outside the docking bay was filled with protons. The transport came in slowly and was soon being drawn in by the magnetic field coil located at the back of the landing bay. The transport folded its wings in and its landing legs slowly lowered before it touched down with as faint 'clunk' on the floor of the landing bay. All around it a hive of activity started with men running backwards and forwards carrying things, ordering others around and securing the ship. A large hanger door had now been lowered over the space side of the hanger to allow the men to work. If any of them had really been paying attention they would have found it odd that nobody left the ship.

-----------------------------------------

Links, Jet, Bunnie and Lavender hid in the rear section of the transports cargo bay. Jet was running his hand round a small panel on the wall. He looked back at the other.

"Ok time to go. Once I spring this door we'll have to high tail for cover as quick as possible and hope nobody sees us." he said.

Bunnie and Lavender nodded at him.

"Well anytime you want Jet." replied Links.

Jet nodded and placed his ear on the door. He flattened it right back and pressed it firmly onto the metal to hear what was going on outside the ship. He started pulling a series of faces from frowns to shakes to mulling to nodding. Finally he slammed his hand on the door lock and the door unlocked and slid upwards with a hiss. Jet threw himself forwards out of the door and flipped over before hitting the floor. Lavender was next through as she landed in front of Jet and suddenly shimmered. By the time Bunnie and Links had leapt out Lavender had transformed herself into an exact replica of a large cargo crate that was sitting nearby. Jet was already hiding behind the new crate as Links and Bunnie ducked behind her too.

"Nice trick Lav." commented Jet.

A pair of eyes and a mouth appeared on their side of the crate. It smiled.

"Thanks Jet." replied the crate.

"Enough talk here sugah's. We have to hurry and find some real cover." said Bunnie.

"You got it." said the crate, "Follow me."

The crate without moving up or anything started to shunt itself effortlessly across the floor. Jet, Bunnie and Links hid behind it as the crate made its way over to the side of the hanger. The crate halted several times when various people looked in their direction and again if any of them had been paying attention they would have noticed it moving across the room.

"Just back a bit now Lav." instructed Jet.

"You got it." replied the crate as it moved backwards.

Soon they were level with a large metal door that led out of the hanger. Jet quickly reached up and tapped his finger on the release key. It opened with a hiss and Bunnie, Links and Jet dived through.

"Come on Lavender." insisted Links as he looked back to still see the crate sitting on the floor.

Just then the crate shook slightly and a single tail appeared out of the back. The crate started to make groaning noises as another few tails appeared and then in a rather long shimmer Lavender appeared. Links grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door which Jet quickly shut. Lavender collapsed to the group with a thud.

"Oh ma star! Lavender sugah are you alright?" said Bunnie with concern as she helped the kitsune to her knees.

Lavender looked up at her with one eye open and the other half shut. Beads of sweat covered her brow and face and she was panting heavily.

"What happened sugah?" asked Bunnie

Lavender took a few more heavy breaths and then answered.

"Just tired." she murmured, "Too far from Mobius and…the Vault."

Links down as Bunnie looked up at him. They caught each others look and understood. Lavender drew her energy directly from the Vault of Forever. Without its energy she'd loose consciousness and if for some reason the energy stopped she would probably die. As they had left the planets atmosphere and gotten further from the source of the Vault Lavenders powers must have been weakened.

"If you're going to be like this every time you use your powers then I suggest not using them." instructed Links.

Lavender nodded slowly as she got up with Bunnie help.

"You ok Lav?" asked Jet with concern.

"Uh huh, I guess so." panted Lavender, "….I can feel him."

"Him?" asked Jet.

"Yes him…" replied Lavender with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------

'Him' was currently sitting slumped at the back of a jail cell in the Phantoms jail block. Since they had tried to escape a number of hours ago they had just been left to sit. They hadn't been brought and food or water no matter how much any of them cried. They hadn't even been taken away for interrogation and Miles was at a loose end. Every last though in his head dwelled on Petya and what they were doing with her. He imagine that Hardwell guy teasing her with bursts from that control pad, he imagined her being beaten into a pulp by various officers, he imagined her lifeless body lying on the floor of a cell as the crew sneered at her. Some of his thoughts were so dark it frightened him. He curled his knees up to his chest and sunk his head into them. He started to lightly cry into his knees as he murmured to himself.

"Oh Petya what have we done to you.?"

He was so into his thought he didn't even notice as the alarms went off all over the ship.

-----------------------------------------

"Sir! SIR!" cried an officer.

"What is it?!" screamed Hardwell as he raced onto the bridge of the Phantom.

All around him alarms were going off and people were running all over frantically.

"Sir we have furries onboard." replied the officer.

"Of course we do you…"

"Apart from those in holding!"

"What?!"

"It looks like they came onboard on transport 004921!"

"They what! Where are they?!"

"They have only just got out of the hanger bay. We couldn't detect them in there because of the high magnetic field but once they…"

"Yes we get the picture! Get a squad down there! Make that two squads! I want them cornered before they get loose in the ship! How did they get a hold of one of our ships?!"

"Sir 004921 was the ship that went to investigate Royal Edwards."

"It was! Dammit!"

"Sir we have squads 04 and 09 moving in on their position. We should have them…what the?!"

"What is it?"

"Sir two of the signals are emitting odd things."

"Like?!"

"Well one of them has an identical signature to that wolf in holding but not as strong and the other is completely new. It looks like a multitude of different energy signature all mixed into one but strangely enough it's weaker than the first."

"Activate all dampening fields around the area. We don't want any of that energy being used. If that first signature is similar to that wolf then the field should affect that signature too. The other one.." Hardwell picked up the comm. unit, "…Hardwell to units 04 and 09."

"Yes sir." came a dual reply.

"You are authorized to use ANY mean necessary to secure this ship. And I mean ANY means."

"Yes sir!"

Hardwell put the comm down and chuckled to himself.

-----------------------------------------

"What the hell?!" cried Links as alarms went off all around them and a number of shutters slammed down along their path.

"Oh crap!" swore Jet.

"What is it?" asked Bunnie.

"They know we're here." replied Jet.

"That's just a little obvious." cried Links, "What else does that fabulous brain tell you…"

"Duck!" cried Lavender throwing herself against Links.

The pair hit the floor just as a number of laser volleys hit the wall behind then. Links looked up from the floor to see a squad of men heading down it towards them.

"Dammit! Run! Everyone that way!" he cried pulling Lavender and himself up.

Links half carried Lavender as he darted off down the corridor away from the men with Jet and Bunnie in hot pursuit. Just then to Links horror another group of men rounded a corner in front of him. He skidded to a halt causing Bunnie to crash into him.

"This way!" cried Jet as he darted for a small off shooting corridor.

As he did a large shutter slammed down over it. They were trapped between two groups of advancing men and a metal shutter.

"What do we do now sugah?" asked Bunnie in a panic.

"This!" cried Links swinging his staff round.

A small ring or orange built around the tip. Suddenly it gave a spark and faded away. Links clutched his head and collapsed to one knee. His staff fell with a clatter to the floor. Bunnie quickly knelt down beside him.

"Sugah! SUGAH! What is it!" cried Bunnie.

"Argh! What the hell is that drumming?" said Links still holding his head.

"What drumming?" asked Bunnie still frantic.

"That drumming!" cried Links as he groaned in pain and fell to the floor completely.

The two groups of men had nearly reached them now and Lavender's sight was fixed on her fallen uncle. What was going on? What was happening to Links? Never mind she had to do something! Lavender quickly stood up and faced one squad of men. She threw up her arms as each of her nine tails gave a short pulse one after the other. Lavender could feel the energy rising inside her. Drawing strength from the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald she began to emit an aura of light around herself. The men in front of her stopped dead as they saw this. Lavender was having a hard time drawing energy, the distance to the planet below was making her connection very weak, but she had to do it. She finally latched onto the energy signature of the Deep Power Stones inside the Vault and started to draw on their energy. As she did she felt a twinge of fire shot down her back. It was so intense she froze solid. In a split second she knew what was happening to Links but had no time to tell anyone as she collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Lavender!" cried Jet racing to her side.

He scooped her head up and shook her but Lavender didn't respond. She was breathing lightly, almost unnoticeably.

"Hey you!" cried a voice.

Jet looked up just in time to have a gun butt meet head on with his face. He fell to the floor on top of Lavender, blood streaming from his nose. The man who owned the gun's butt looked at him before taking a radio from his pocket.

"Sir we have them." he said happily.

-----------------------------------------

Jet slowly came back to reality with a throbbing pain in his head.  His nose felt all stuck up from the blood that had dried in his fur. He groaned slightly.

"JET! Jet is that you! Are you alright?!" came a frantic cry.

Jet didn't move nut just listened. The voice was familiar, so familiar he couldn't forget it over any length of time.

"Mother." he said slowly.

"Jet you're alright!" replied his mother's voice.

Jet slowly moved a bit and rolled over. He looked up to see the anxious face of his mother looking down at him from the next cell. She was pressed up firmly against the bars of her cell. Jet could see the outer bars had a full repulsion field charge on them but the bars between cells seemed not to be charged. For what seemed like an eternity the two just stared at each other. Finally Jet broke the silence.

"Mother!" he cried scrambling to his feet and running to the bars.

Throwing his arms through he gripped her tightly and pulled her as close as he could. Sarah slowly raised her hands and ran them through Jet's hair.

"Jet…" she murmured quietly.

"Mother…" replied Jet rubbing his ear against her through the bars.

"Jet what are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

"We came to rescue you."

"Rescue me. Jet why? I heard about what Jeremy did. He sacrificed himself to get you out. Why did you come back for me?"

"Because I love you mum."

"Jet I love you too but I when I heard you had escaped I was so pleased. I was happy that you would be able to carry on living. Why did you come back Jet? Now neither of us will go on."

"Mother I…"

"And why did you only come with one other!"

"One other?"

Jet jolted backwards in shock. Just then a small voice echoed from the other side of the cell.

"Psst! Psst Sarah! Bunnie's waking up."

Jet turned to see a squirrel standing pressed up to the bars at the other side of his cell. She didn't look too great though. She had a black eye and a large bruise down one side of her face. Just then what she had said clicked.

"Bunnie! Is she alright." asked Jet frantically.

Just them a load groan echoed through the cell block.

"Ah crumbs! What they make those gun butts out of?" moaned Bunnie's voice.

Jet pulled away from his mother and raced over to the opposite side of the cell. He looked through the bars to see Bunnie in the next cell after the one the squirrel was in.

"Bunnie!" cried Jet.

Bunnie looked up to see Jet looking at her from a few cells over. She also saw the squirrel.

"Alicia sugah!" she cried.

Alicia ran back to Bunnie's side of the cell and pressed herself up against the bars.

"Bunnie!" she cried flinging her arms through the bars.

Bunnie quickly got up and rushed to Alicia to comfort her.

"There its ok sugah." said Bunnie patting Alicia on the back, "Calm down now sugah."

"I'm so glad to see you Bunnie." replied Alicia as she started to sob.

"Hey I'm here too!" cried another voice.

"Miles!" said Bunnie looking round.

The blue hedgehog was leaning against his cells bars grinning at Bunnie. For the most part he actually seemed genuinely happy.

"You ok sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"Sure am Bunnie." replied Miles.

"Great sugah. Jet you ok?" asked Bunnie.

"I'm ok Bunnie."

Bunnie then stepped back from Alicia and looked further down the cells. She spotted Sarah quickly.

"Can I ask who you might be?" asked Bunnie.

"I'm Jet's mother, Sarah Mathews." replied Sarah.

"Oh ma stars!" squealed Bunnie, "Pleased to meet you sugah."

"I'd be more pleased if you hadn't come. What made you think that yourself and my son could break up all out?" asked Sarah.

"Myself and Jet?" questioned Bunnie.

She suddenly took a quick look around the other cells. They were all empty. She sprang away from the dividing bars and ran towards the cell front. As she neared them they glowed and she was thrown back against the cell wall with a thud.

"Bunnie! Bunnie you ok?!" cried Miles.

"Wooo. Ah think so sugah." replied Bunnie.

"What's wrong Bunnie?" asked Alicia.

Bunnie groaned and looked at her again.

"We didn't come alone. Links and Lavender were with us." replied Bunnie.

"Links and…" said Miles.

"…Lavender!" finished Alicia, "Oh no."

-----------------------------------------

Lavender moaned softly and raised her head. She blinked a couple of times to try and remove the darkness around her. It didn't work though and she figured it must be the light level. Slowly she propped herself up on her arms and took a brief glance around the room. I looked like a deep shaft with a circular array of lights at the top of the shaft. There was a continuous humm in the room and Lavender began to feel cold. She wrapped her tails around herself but it didn't seem to help. The cold was cutting deep into her like it wasn't the air that was causing it. As her eyes slowly began to adjust she started to make out details around the room. It was defiantly circular and a few meters up the wall there looked to be a door but she couldn't really tell. It was then that she spotted a faint blue glow at the other side of the room. She decided to investigate and crawled over to it. To her dismay she found that the glowing light was the gem in Links' amulet and he was there with it. Links lay motionless on the ground in a heap breathing lightly. Lavender grabbed him and shook his fiercely.

"Links! Uncle Links wake up! Wake up!" she cried.

Links groaned slightly and rolled over as Lavender shook him. Lavender could feel Links body shuddering as she shook him.

"Links?" she said again.

"L…Lavender." moaned Links softly, "I…I can't…open my eye."

Links made a small whimpering sound before taking a slow breath.

"Links what's wrong?" asked Lavender.

"Can't…f…feel anything." replied Links with a shaking voice.

It was then Lavender remembered the feeling she had had when she had tried to draw energy from the Deep Power Stones earlier. She had felt like something had been pushing her head through a press. The feeling returned slightly and she shuddered. That was it! There was something on this ship causing her to shudder like this and it was connected to the Deep Power Stones. Then why was Links affected by it? Of course! His powers stem from the ring substance in his staff and amulet. Ring substance has the same energy properties as the Deep Power Stones but not as strong. But why did the Deep Power Stones feel like that? Surely they were on this ship! That would mean that Petya or T2 or both would be on the ship too.

It was at this point that Lavender looked up. What her eyes fell on gave her shivers for the rest of her life. Curled into a ball shaking madly was the form of Petya. She lay at the other side of Links and had a strange dark glow around her that, couple with the darkness of the room, almost blotted her from sight. She almost freaked at the sight.

"Petya!" she wailed as she catapulted herself over Links and landed next to Petya.

Now she got closer she could see Petya was in a bad way. The black glow was emanating from the Deep Power Stone and looked like it was going to explode. Her hand the Power Stone was in was caked in blood that was oozing from around the Stone. Petya's other hand was closed so tightly that her claws had dung deeply into her palms and were causing them to bleed also. Her eyes were wide as saucers and both were completely jet black in colour. Lavender grabbed her and tried to snap her out of it but to no avail.

"What's going on?" said Lavender softly.

-----------------------------------------

Hardwell smiled to himself as the link finally established and Morgan's face appeared on the screen. He saluted.

"You look too happy." commented Morgan, "What is it?"

"Sir I'm pleased to announce that I've found the real reason behind our communication loss with Royal Edwards." replied Hardwell.

"Very well explain."

Hardwell rubbed his hands, this was going to be good.

"Yes sir. I told you earlier that flight 004921 was scheduled to make a stop and check out the communication loss."

"Yes you did, go on."

"The transport has recently arrived back but the crew was not on it."

"What?"

"Instead the transport was piloted by a small group of furries."

"What?! So you mean they used one of our transports to sneak onto the Phantom?"

"Yes sir. At this time I'm unaware of where the real crew is."

"And what of these furries?"

"We have confined them sir. One of them had an energy signal similar to that wolf we already have in holding and another had a different energy signal. We have them both in confinement with the wolf."

"Any others?"

"Yes sir. A rabbit and I think you'll be pleased to hear this sir."

"Yes?"

"We now have Sarah Mathews kid in custody again."

At this Morgan suddenly cracked up and started laughing. A few moments later his laugher slowed to a chuckle.

"I bet he thought he could rescue his mother. He's even more stupid than I thought he was." said Morgan.

"Yes sir."

"So what of Royal Edwards?"

"We have recently diverted another transport to Edwards and found nothing."

"What you mean nothing?"

"The Royal Edwards base is no longer there sir."

"It what?!"

"The entire base has been wiped out or so report the transport."

"How?"

"I'm unsure as of yet sir but I would bet good money that our new guest are part of it."

"What do you mean guest? I've had enough of these damn furries! Get rid of them. All of them!"

"Yes sir!"

"Morgan OUT!"

The screen went black suddenly and Hardwell turned away from the screen.

"Get security down to the cell block and bring that Mathews cat and her son to chamber seven on deck three."

"Aye sir."

-----------------------------------------

Miles and Alicia stared at each other across Bunnies cell. They both blinked and then looked back at Bunnie.

"Links and Lavender are here?!" cried Miles.

"Then where are they." asked Alicia.

"I don't know kids." said Bunnie standing up, "They aren't here for certain."

"Excuse me, who is missing?" asked Sarah.

Jet turned round to face his mother.

"A guy called Links Prower and his niece called Lavender. They came up with us but they aren't here."

Sarah blinked and went weak in the knees. He couldn't know she was here, he thought she was dead.

"Prower!" she cried completely startled.

Jet looked at her oddly.

"Something up mum?" he asked.

"Oh! No nothing." replied Sarah.

"Where could they be Bunnie?" asked Alicia.

"Ah have no idea sugah." replied Bunnie.

Just then there was a bleep and the door to the cell block slid open. A couple of soldiers walked in holding laser rifles and walked past the line of cells. One stopped outside Sarah cell and the other outside Jet's. They slid a card through each lock and the cells opened.

"You two out." said one of the guards.

Neither Jet or Sarah moved and both stared back at the men coldly. The two men looked at each other and then stepped into the cell. Each grabbed one of them and dragged them out of the cell. Jet started to struggle in the man's grip. He drew his claws out and tried to strike the man but missed.

"Jet stop it." said Sarah.

Slowly and rather unwillingly Jet stopped struggling. The men placed then down outside the cells and slapped a pair of cuffs on them both before nudging them both in the back with their guns. Slowly they started to walk out of the cell block with their heads dipped. Nobody said anything as they watched them leave. As the door to the cell block closed with a hiss Bunnie yelled out.

"AH CRAP!" she screamed.

Miles hit his hand hard against the cell bars and yelped in pain as he did.

"Dammit!" he muttered to himself, "Sarah told me a couple of time that she hoped Jet never came back. Petya believed the only reason they were keeping her alive was for her son."

"We have to do something." said Bunnie.

"But what?!" replied Miles, "We're as good as stuck in here."

"Shut up or I'll get stuck." cried Alicia.

Bunnie and Miles looked over at Alicia in the next cell. She was trying to force herself through the bar into what had been Jet's cell.

"What are you doing Alicia?" asked Bunnie.

"They left the cell doors to Jet's and Sarah's cell open!" cried Alicia as she continued to force herself through the bars.

"They what?!" cried Bunnie.

Surely enough the doors to Jet's and Sarah's cell were wide open. They looked back at Alicia to see her struggling. She was by far the thinnest of the lot of them but even so the bars were only about twenty centimeters wide at best. She had got one half of herself through but her head was a lot bigger than the rest of her. She twisted it every direction she could but it wouldn't go through. She looked over at Bunnie.

"Bunnie do you know how to stop nose bleeds?" she asked nervously.

"Yes but…"

"Good."

With that Alicia flung her head directly into the bars forcing her head through. She screamed as she did as a faint crack was heard as her nose caught the bars and twisted to the side. Alicia started to whimper as she pulled the rest of her body through the bars. She quickly gripped her nose and fell to the floor in Jet's cell.

"Alicia! You alright sis!" cried Miles from the other end of the block.

Alicia just made a few gurgling noises and nodded slowly. She shakily got to her feet and removed her hand from her face. Bunnie, who was closest, gasped at the sight. The squirrel's nose was turning black in colour from the bruising and her muzzle and the front of her dress was covered in blood.

"Alicia! Why did you do that?" asked Bunnie with concern.

"So I can get you guys out." replied Alicia.

"How?" asked Miles, "You don't have a keycard."

Alicia walked out of Jet's cell and went to stand in front of the others cells.

"I got an idea." said Alicia.

"What idea?" asked Bunnie.

"You'll see." replied Alicia.

She walked over to the wall and started to scan it. Finally she found what she was looking for. He reached out her hands and grabbed two large metal handles. With a tug she pulled at them and the entire wall panel came loose. Behind it was the entrance to the ships ventilation system.

"Alicia! Don't tell me you're going in there!" cried Bunnie.

"Yeah." replied Alicia holding her nose again, "You can fix my nose when I get back."

"Get back from where?!" cried Miles.

"I'm going hunting."

With that Alicia flung herself into the vent and disappeared.

"She's gone crazy! She's finally gone crazy!" said Miles.

-----------------------------------------

"I might be crazy but at least I'm smart with it." said Alicia to herself.

She continued to crawl down the vent on her hands and knees. The tunnel was sloping down now and away from the cell block now and the air was blowing freely on her face.

"Must be a fan around her somewhere." she said to herself.

Sure enough the passage leveled out and ended in a large fan. A passage led to the side and she took it. She continued crawling for what seemed like an eternity. She kept stopping at side vents to look out but she mostly got corridors which she didn't want. At length she came to another vent and looked out. A soldier was standing guard at a door. Alicia squinted to see a sign above the door, it read "Confinement". She continued to watch as another soldier walked up to him.

"Ok shift over." the new soldier said.

"Man I don't even know why we bother to guard them. It's not like they can get out." said the other.

"True but that's order."

"Yeah, well cya tonight. Remember our poker game."

"I'll be there. Just remind Brian and Gary to be there too."

"Will do."

The first soldier walked off and the second took his place. Alicia slowly turned and felt the area quietly. A bit more searching brought her to a vent that lead into an office like room. She kicked the vent and it opened. She jumped down into the room. It looked like a huge old style study. There was a leather chair and desk at one side of the room and a large painting on the opposite wall. Another wall was covered in a bookshelf holding numerous old leather bound books and bits of other furniture lay scattered around. It was a very nice room but Alicia didn't have time to survey it as she heard noises outside. She darted across the room and hid under the desk. As she ducked down under it the door slid open. She heard someone walk in and start fiddling with stuff on the desk. Eventually the noises stopped and she then heard the person walking away. The door hissed open and then closed. She waited for a moment to make sure she was alone again and then stood up. She took a brief glance at the desk. It was covered in various pens and papers amongst other things. It was then that she noticed the name plate on the desk. It read 'Captain Stuart Hardwell'. Alicia's eyes widened.

"This is the captain's office?!" she said to herself, "Then he might have…"

Alicia started to plough her was through the desks draws. Stationary, papers, random objects and such like flew everywhere as she kept looking. Eventually she stood up and almost screamed in happiness. She held a small rectangular card in her hand. On it was printed 'Master Override'. Alicia grinned to herself.

"I gotta get back to the others….quick!"

She darted back towards the open vent and was about to leap up to it when she noticed something else. Standing in a corner of the room was a long staff with a set of metal blades on the end. A blue gem glowed between the blades and it certainly hadn't been there when she had entered the room. Alicia gasped.

"That's Links' staff! That man must have brought it in."

She quickly ran over to it and grabbed it before darting back to the vent. She threw the staff up into the vent and then climbed into it herself using a chair before crawling off into the pipes again.


	5. The Final Charge

Chapter 5 – The Final Charge

Jet and Sarah walked along next to each other with their heads hung. Occasionally a soldier behind them would nudge then along with the butt of his gun but they didn't care. Both of them were lost in though. For Jet his thoughts dwelled on his mother beside him. He kept running what she had said though his head. Should he have come back to rescue her? What was going to happen now? Sarah on the other hand was thinking purely about her son. She was glad to see him again but she wished he had never come back. She looked over at him walking beside her.

"Jet love." she said.

"Yeah mum." replied Jet.

Sarah reached over and slowly took hold of Jet's hands as best she could due to hers and his hands being bound.

"I love you."

"Back at ya mum."

-----------------------------------------

Miles was pacing his cell impatiently. Alicia still hadn't come back yet and he was worried. Saying that the alarms hadn't gone off yet so she obviously hadn't been found but he hoped nobody came into the cell block.

"Where is she?!" he said again.

"Be patient Miles. Alicia is a capable girl." replied Bunnie.

"It's not that I'm worried about."

Bunnie sighed and slumped to the floor. She knew all too well what he was worried about. What were those men going to do with little Jet and his mother? Where were Links and Lavender? And for another point, where was Petya? During the time Alicia had been away Miles had explained what had happened earlier when they had attempted to escape. She was most worried about Petya, she might appear strong but Bunnie had gotten to know her well since her arrival five years ago. Bunnie knew she had a fragile core and was worried. Just then they heard a soft clanging. Bunnie immediately looked at the door. Were they coming back? What if they noticed Alicia was missing? What do I mean what if? They would notice she was gone! Bunnie began to pray in her head slowly as she closed her eyes. There was a bit more banging and then Miles cried out.

"Alicia!"

Bunnie's eyes flew open and she glanced at the vent as a rather dusty looking Alicia came crawling through. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Alicia!" cried Miles, "Where'd you get THAT?!"

He pointed at Links' staff she was holding in one hand.

Alicia looked up at Miles and then at the staff.

"Found it in the captain's room." replied Alicia with a grin.

"The captain's room!" cried Miles and Bunnie together.

"Relax he wasn't there. Well not until I got into the room but I hid and he didn't see me." said Alicia.

"So what you gonna do sugah?" asked Bunnie, "Break the lock with that there staff?"

"I could do but I got an easier way." replied Alicia.

She leaned the staff against the wall and walked over to the cells. She quickly slid a card through both locks and with a bleep the doors opened. Miles and Bunnie looked startled for a moment.

"Well come on let's go!" said Alicia sharply.

Miles and Bunnie quickly left their cells and walked over to join Alicia by Links staff.

"Alicia what was that?" asked Miles.

Alicia was holding the card below her nose and looking at it lightly. She slowly looked up with an innocent expression that made her look like she was in trouble.

"The master override key." she stated.

"The WHAT?!" cried Miles, "Oh Alicia I could kiss you! Scrub that I am gonna kiss you!"

Before Alicia could say anything Miles flung his arms around her and planted a large kiss on her cheek.

"Argh! UH! Miles get off!" complained Alicia.

Miles released her and thumped her playfully on the arm.

"Way to go sis!" he said.

"Thanks Miles." replied Alicia.

"I hate to be a little moment spoiler but what now kids? We can't really leave this cell block, we'll be caught." said Bunnie butting in.

"Simple Bunnie." said Alicia, "We'll go by vent."

"Vent! Oh ma stars." said Bunnie.

"Surely you can fit in their Bunnie." teased Miles.

"Now hold on just one minute. That's all well and good but we'll have to leave the vent eventually and the longer we spend in them the more likely we'll be caught. And what about the others?" replied Bunnie.

"I might have found where they are keeping them." said Alicia, "Either that or its one hell of an important place."

"Nice one again sis!" said Miles.

"Well alright we'll go check it out but we have to hurry. We don't know how long it will be before they come back." said Bunnie.

"Right!" said Miles and Alicia in unison.

Alicia grabbed Links' staff and ducked back into the vent. Miles quickly followed her and then Bunnie knelt down next to it.

"Ah'm just glad I haven't eaten much in the last week." she said to herself before crawling in after the kids.

-----------------------------------------

"Station one this is command. Come in station one."

A soldier reached for his belt and the radio attached to it. He plucked it off and answered.

"Station one here." he said.

"Report."

"Nothing to report."

"Confirmed station one."

The radio went dead and the soldier returned it to his belt. In a vent above him sat Alicia, Miles and Bunnie.

"Ten minutes between call ins." said Miles quietly.

"Let's do it." replied Alicia.

"Get ready kids." said Bunnie.

Bunnie was now holding the vent closed with her fingers as she waited. The guard stepped back towards the door and then walked forwards a bit. Just where Bunnie wanted him. She released the vent cover and kicked it hard as it opened. The vent hatch swung down catching the soldier cleanly in the face. He gave a small startled grunt, spun on the spot and collapsed to the floor on his front. Bunnie quickly dropped down to the floor and checked him.

"Out cold." she said, "Come on you two."

Miles and Alicia quickly jumped down and stood next to Bunnie. The door Alicia had seen earlier marked 'Confinement' now stood in front of them.

"Ok Alicia do it." said Bunnie.

Alicia quickly stepped forwards and swiped the card through a lock next to the door. There was a humm and a small green screen lit up on the wall below the lock.

"Security card confirmed." said a computer voice, "Awaiting hand print for confirmation."

The screen started to flash green.

"Oh crap!" said Miles, "What now?"

"What about him?" asked Alicia.

"I doubt his hand print would do if this was a top level card." said Bunnie, "Maybe…."

Just then the screen blinked and faded off.

"Hand print scan verification not necessary. Override engaged." said the computer voice again.

"Woah!" cried Alicia, "When it said override I wasn't expecting this amount of override."

"Quit complaining." said Bunnie. "We have to move."

-----------------------------------------

Lavender lay whimpering softly between Links and Petya. She had an arm wrapped around both of them and her tails were spread out in a fan behind her. Even though her powers were not directly affected by the energy in the room she was feeling weak because of it. She glanced at Petya curled up beside her and then at Links. He was breathing lightly and looked physically exhausted.

"What's going on?" she murmured to herself, "What…"

Just then the door on the wall gave a hiss. There was a moments silence and suddenly Lavender started to feel more alert. Links started to blink and twitch beside her. She glanced up at the door as it suddenly opened and filled the room with light. She glanced away quickly and curled up slightly. A voice broke the air.

"Lavender?" it said.

Lavender blinked and a shiver ran through her entire body. The voice pierced right to her heart and she suddenly looked up at the door. Standing there was a blue hedgehog. Lavender's jaw dropped slightly as she stared. Standing in the light from the outside corridor he looked like a holy savior.

"Miles!" she cried from the floor.

The hedgehog glanced over at her quickly and immediately jumped down to where she was. Lavender was now propped up on her arms as he knelt down next to her. Quickly he flung his arms round her and hugged her tightly. Lavender returned the gesture.

"Lavender! It's really you! We found you!" cried Miles still hugging her.

"Miles what are you doing here?" replied Lavender.

"Not just him Lavender!" cried another voice.

Lavender looked up to see Alicia and Bunnie leaping down into the room too.

"Hero's to the rescue!" cried Alicia.

"Alicia! Bunnie!" cried Lavender her eyes filling with tears.

It was now that Miles released her and spun towards Petya.

"My god what have they done to her?" he said.

"No idea sugah but we have to get her out of here. Lavender can you walk?" asked Bunnie.

Lavender was on her feet in an instant and nodded at Bunnie quickly.

"Good. Kids you see if Links is ok, I'll deal with Petya." said Bunnie quickly.

Miles quickly looked up from Petya and turned to Links as Alicia sped to his side also. Bunnie quickly knelt down next to Petya. She gave her a small shake.

"Petya! Petya sugah!" she said still shaking her.

Petya just whimpered and curled up even tighter. Meanwhile Miles and Alicia were trying to wake Links. He was still breathing rather slowly but looked slightly more awake.

"Links you ok?" asked Miles.

Links replied by looking at him and blinking. Miles looked at his sister.

"Come on Alicia, let's carry him." he said.

"You got it." replied Alicia.

Miles grabbed hold of Links arm and rolled him onto his back. Alicia grabbed his other arm and together they slowly hoisted the fox to his feet.

"Damn he weights a ton!" commented Alicia.

"Question is how'd we get him up that step?" said Miles.

The entrance to the room was about five foot up the wall and there was only a single ladder leading up to it.

"Simple." replied Alicia, "We drag him up."

"Yeah swell sis."

They dragged Links over to the exit and Alicia let go of Links. Miles had to lean the fox against the wall to avoid dropping him. Alicia quickly climbed the ladder and reached down towards Links. She grabbed his loose arm and pulled up. Miles started to push upwards and slowly they started to haul Links out of the room. A few hard minutes later they had dragged Links out of the room. They dumped him next to his staff outside the room and quickly jumped back in to help Bunnie. Both Bunnie and Lavender were trying to pull Petya out of the ball she was curled in so they could carry her out. They weren't succeeding though. Petya was curled up so tight her body had gone stiff in that position. As Miles and Alicia joined then Bunnie finally managed to pick the wolf up. It was hard work and was like carrying a very large baby. The kids could see she was sweating as she carried Petya over to the exit. As they neared they could hear something outside. Bunnie panicked.

"What's that?! Kids hide!" she said.

The children quickly ducked below the entrance for cover but Bunnie was in not position to hide as she was carrying Petya. She stood in plain sight in the middle of the room as a figure appeared.

"Well well well." he said.

"LINKS!" cried Bunnie.

The fox stood at his full height at the entrance to the room with his staff in one hand. The children quickly stood and looked up.

"Links!" cried Lavender.

Links crouched down and ruffled Lavenders hair before turning back to Bunnie.

"Well come on get her out of there!" he said quickly.

As the children scrambled out of the room Bunnie made her way over to the entrance. Links reached down and took Petya from Bunnie grip and then placed her on the floor of the corridor as Bunnie climbed up.

"Links how are you up?" asked Bunnie amazed.

"Thanks to someone who brought my staff with them I was able to regain my strength." said Links.

"That was me." said Alicia.

"Thanks." said Links, "There is something in that room that was meddling with my powers. Something that is blotting out the energy and reversing it. But my guess is that it was designed to dampen the Deep Power Stones Power by the way Petya is acting. The ring substance and the Deep Power Stones have the same energy signal but the Stones are more powerful. That's probably why I wasn't affected as much by it and Lavender didn't seem to be affected at all. "

Links stopped and looked at Bunnie.

"They are able to apply this throughout the ship too by the look of it." he said, "Anyway how did you escape?"

"Some men came and took Jet and Sarah away and left the cell door open. Alicia here pushed her way through the bars and escaped through their open cells before taking a tour of the ship in the venting and finding your staff and this security card." replied Bunnie.

"That'd explain the bloody nose. They took Jet eh. We have to find them." said Links.

"Easier said then done. We got here through the venting but I can't get Petya into the venting can I." replied Bunnie.

"In that case we have to go by the corridors." said Links.

"But what about this system?" asked Lavender.

"I think I can solve that." said Miles.

He cracked his fingers and looked at a nearby control panel on the wall. It had a small screen, a keyboard and a security card point. He walked over to it and cracked his fingers again.

"Time for some computer hacking." he said, "Bunnie hand me that card."

"Miles?! You can hack?" asked Bunnie handing him the card.

"Manic showed me about a year back." he replied slotting the card into the port.

The computer lit up and Miles sat down. He started to type frantically.

"Ok we have to shut this system down, find out where they took Jet and Sarah and…what's this?" he said.

"What is it Miles?" asked Lavender.

"There's some sort of data transfer going on here! Look!" he said.

Bunnie looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"Oh ma stars! Those are the Robotropolis central computer files!" she gasped.

"The what?!"" cried Links, "I thought you had sealed them up."

"We did. They must have broke the code." replied Bunnie, "Miles you gotta stop it. Those files contain the last traces of Robotnik's reign. If they upload all those files they'll have plans for stealthbots, swatbots and lord forbid the robotisiser!"

"The robotisiser!" cried Miles turning round, "Holy sweet Mobius!"

Miles turned back to the screen and continued to type. He kept shaking his head.

"It's no good Bunnie. The files are being uploaded directly into the ships central computer core. I can't stop it."

"In that case we have to destroy the core." said Links, "Where is it?"

Miles typed a bit more and then looked up.

"Twelve levels down in the central area." he said.

"Good now we have to find out everything else we need." said Lavender sitting down.

"Lavender?" asked Miles.

"You think you're the only one who can hack? Manic showed you and Tails showed me. Fancy a double?" replied Lavender.

"You got it Lav. Let's do it to it."

The two looked back at the screens and together started to type. The speed they were going made Bunnie's eyes hurt.

"Jet and Sarah are being taken to something called chamber seven on the third deck." said Lavender finally.

"Good." said Links.

"Lavender I need a hand with this." said Miles, "I've found the ships internal system plans but I can't find this dampening thing."

"Got it."

Lavender flicked her screen to show what Miles was seeing and the two started to scan the systems. One by one they blinked off until only one remained.

"GOT IT!" they cried together.

"Now to do some minor adjustments!" said Miles as he started to type.

A moment later he turned and smiled.

"That ought to even things out." he said.

"Well done sugahs!" cried Bunnie as she hugged them both.

"Well done indeed. Now give me a plan map of how to get to chamber seven and the central core." said Links.

Miles quickly brought it up on the screen. Links scanned it for a moment and then took a step back.

"You lot get yourself and Petya down to the shuttle bay. I'm going after the core and the others." he said.

"Links you can't go alone." said Lavender.

"I am Lavender." replied Links, "Better if one of us fails than all of us. Take that guards gun and secure a shuttle. I'll try to make it back."

Links turned but Bunnie caught his arm.

"Be careful Links." she said.

"I will be." he replied.

He swung his staff up in front of himself and charged off down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------

"SIR!" cried and officer.

"What?!" replied Hardwell.

"Sir we have a break out!"

"A what?!"

"The prisoners in block A! They're free."

"And you only just told me!"

Hardwell could have screamed. He glanced at the screen in front of him.

"Full report!" he cried.

"Sir!" replied the officer, "The squad sent to escort the rest of the prisoners to chamber six have just informed me they are not in their cells."

"Full lock down. I want them caught."

"Something else sir, we are currently not getting any reading from confinement."

"You what? That can only mean someone has opened the chamber."

"Yes sir."

"Get a squad down there to check it out and activate the ships dampeners."

Hardwell couldn't believe it. What was going on?

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie, Miles, Alicia and Lavender were making good progress towards the hanger bay. Bunnie was carrying Petya, Miles had taken the guards gun and Alicia had the keycard in her possession. However there progress stopped as a huge metal shutter slammed down in front of them.

"We've been found out." said Miles.

"Ok freeze!" came a cry.

"Bunnie duck!" cried Miles shoving Bunnie to the floor.

Bunnie fell to the ground and Petya landed on top of her. Miles aimed his gun and fired, spraying the corridor with shots and making the soldier that had appeared duck for cover.

"Alicia get the door! The keycard!" he cried.

Alicia spun quickly and jumped for the door lock. She quickly slid the card through it and with a hiss the shutter released and opened.

"Got it." she cried.

Lavender was up and through the door in a second followed by Alicia. Bunnie heaved herself and Petya off the floor and raced through too. Miles stopped firing and ran for the door. As he did the soldiers opened fire. He managed to dodge most of the shots but one struck him in the shoulder sending him spinning to the floor. Lavender spun as she heard him hit the decking.

"MILES!" she cried.

Without a second hesitation she ran back through the open door. Bunnie quickly dropped Petya and spun also.

"Lavender don't!" she cried.

She was too late though as Lavender was already into it. Bunnie watched in a mix of horror and amazement as Lavender dodged every single shot that came near her. She appeared to be moving as if time was standing still for her. It was like watching a sped up movie.

For Lavender it was the opposite. Things seemed to be happening in slow motion as she effortlessly dodged every laser volley. Miles lay on the floor obviously hurt but not out. He was trying to prop himself up but failing every time. Lavender then noticed the rifle that lay beside Miles. She spun towards it and dived to the ground. Rolling over the top of it she stood up again and faced the soldiers. Lavender glared at them and swung the gun round. She moved slightly as a laser shot passed close to her head and then stopped dead. The rifle charged and Lavender fired four controlled blasts at the soldiers. Each one fell to the deck with a laser shot through the chest. Lavender quickly dropped the gun and collapsed next to Miles. She rolled him over and cradled him across her lap. He looked up at her with a small smile.

"Thank you Lavender." he said.

"Miles!" replied Lavender.

She lowered her head to his un-injured shoulder and sighed. Her tails started to wag happily behind her. Miles replied by raising his arm and putting it round her shoulder. The moment seemed to last an eternity to them both. Lavender was starting to rub her muzzle against Miles' shoulder as Bunnie raced over to them both.

"Sugah! You ok?" she asked to either of them.

Lavender made a small affirmative sound and Miles nodded.

"It'll take more than one shot to keep me down Bunnie." he replied.

"Miles you ok?" asked Alicia as she came into view.

"Yeah sis I'm fine. Hurts like hell but I'm ok." he replied.

"Well I can't carry you too!" said Bunnie.

"No need, I'll do it." said Lavender looking up.

"I'll help." said Alicia.

"No!" cried Lavender suddenly.

Alicia looked startled and hurt at the outburst.

"I mean….you'll need to cover us." said Lavender quickly looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well…um….ok." replied Alicia slowly picking up the fallen laser gun.

Lavender slowly helped Miles to his feet and continued to support him. The pair slowly started to make their way back to the shutter. Bunnie had already run ahead to retrieve Petya. Alicia brought up the rear walking backwards just to be sure. When they had cleared the shutter, Alicia located the lock on the other side and slid the card through it. The shutter slid down and locked firm.

"That'll stop em following us." she said with a grin.

"Nice Alicia, now let's get moving!" said Bunnie.

-----------------------------------------

Links ran at a full sprint down the corridors. Since he had been released from the confinement chamber he had felt his powers slowly returning to him. He was becoming more and more aware of them by the second as he ran. Also as he ran another feeling had returned to him. The feeling that had had him looking at the sky for the last year. It was growing stronger with every step he took and Links was fast becoming fixated on it. He knew he had to save Jet and his mother and he also had to destroy the ships main computer core but this feeling was slowly starting to push these objectives aside. What was it? Why did it feel so familiar? Why was it getting stronger?

-----------------------------------------

"Damper systems fully charged sir."

"You don't have to tell me everything that happens! Just activate the damn dampeners!" screamed Hardwell.

"Sir."

"What's the status of confinement?"

"Empty sir."

"But how could they get free?! And why didn't you pick up on the escaped prisoners before your guards found the cells empty?"

"They must have been using the air ducts sir."

"Then they probably used then to reach confinement too. Those dampeners up yet?"

"Online now sir!"

-----------------------------------------

Links suddenly felt a surge pass through his body. For a moment it felt like what had happened just before they had been caught.

"The dampeners!" he said quickly to himself.

Just then the feeling changed. The drumming in his head changed to an outwards pulse that rippled through his whole body. The ring substance in his staff suddenly glowed a new found blue colour and virtually went yellow. Like the blue gem the lines of blue fir on Links body also turned yellow. Moments later Links was fully awake, a new found strength filling his body. The scar on his forehead started to tingle and with a small spin Links changed into a gust of wind. The feeling finally overwhelmed him and everything round Links seemed to fade away. The source of this feeling was his destination.

-----------------------------------------

As Bunnie raced down the next corridor, Petya in her arms suddenly began to glow. The Power Stone in her hand gave a spark and with a sudden burst of energy, that sent Bunnie and the wolf to the floor, it came to life. The black glow around it changed back to its normal yellow colour and Petya moaned slightly and uncurled a bit. Bunnie had fallen on top of Petya and her face was virtually on top of the wolf's. Bunnie watched completely astounded as Petya slowly opened an eye slightly and looked at her.

"Bunnie?" whispered Petya slowly before falling unconscious again.

Bunnie was so shocked she didn't move for a moment. The children were quickly around her as she composed herself and shook Petya.

"Petya! Petya sugah!" she cried.

"What happened Bunnie?" asked Alicia.

"The Power Stone started glowing again and she woke up for a moment." replied Bunnie.

Miles smiled.

"What is it Miles?" asked Lavender.

Miles leaned a bit more on Lavender and replied.

"Remember when I hacked the dampener system? I did a few modifications." he said.

"Like what?" asked Bunnie.

"I reversed the reverse frequency of the system." said Miles.

"Huh?" asked Alicia.

"Before the system was at such a frequency that it totally disrupted the energy pattern of the Stones. Well I changed it so that it was on its maximum setting to empower the stones." he said.

Lavender caught on.

"So instead of stopping them it helps them?" she said.

"Bingo Lavender. My guess is they just switched the dampeners on. Or should that be energizers now?" said Miles with a smirk.

"Kiddo!" said Bunnie picking Petya up again, "When we get back to Mobius remind me to make you the biggest ice cream sundae I've ever made before."

"It's a date. But for now lets get to the shuttle bay and hope Links rescues the others." said Miles.

"You got it sugah, let's move out!" commanded Bunnie.

-----------------------------------------

"SIR!"

"What now?!" answered Hardwell.

"There's something wrong with the dampeners."

"What do you mean something?"

"When they went active the energy signature of both that wolf and the new fox suddenly increased ten fold."

"Increased? How could they increase? The dampeners are supposed to suppress those signatures."

"I don't know sir but it looks like the system might have been hacked."

"Hacked? By who?"

"Sir…..it's your command signature!"

"My what?!"

Hardwell couldn't believe it. His command codes? How was that….? Hardwell quickly started to flick through his pockets. A look of horror crossed his face.

"I took my other jacket off when I went to put that interesting staff in my office. My over ride card was in it." he said to no-one in particular.

He quickly spun and ran from the bridge. His office was only just round the corner and he pounded the lock with his fist as he stormed in. He took a quick look round and noticed a couple of things immediately. One was the open vent hatch at the far end of the room and the other was the staff being missing from where he had put it. He shot to his desk to find his jacket laid across his chair, not where he had left it. He fumbled through the pockets spreading their contents across his desk. He suddenly looked up in horror and then released his anger by sweeping an arm across his desk knocking everything off. He screamed at the ceiling and pounded the desk top.

"Those furries have my over ride card!" he cried.

-----------------------------------------

"Alright hold it." said a soldier.

Jet and Sarah stopped and both sighed. They turned slightly to look at the two escorting soldiers. One was punching a code into a panel on the wall. Next to the panel was a large circular door. There was a small window in it. Jet hadn't noticed it as they had walked past as he had been looking at the floor but his face fell now. He started to tremble slightly and Sarah saw it.

"Jet what is it?" she asked.

"That's…..that's an air lock!" he replied as he started to go white.

"That's right." replied one soldier, "We got no use for any of you prisoners now and we can't be bothered to keep you in holding. It's too much work."

Just then the door gave a hiss and swung open. One of the soldiers pointed his gun at Jet.

"You!" he said, "In."

Jet was visibly shaking now and he had gone totally rigid. Jet took a small step backwards and started to breathe in short gasps. The soldier took a few steps towards his and reached out only to have Sarah jump in the way. The soldier raised his gun and smacked Sarah across the chest causing her to stagger backwards and fall over. With her hands bound she couldn't anything but absorb the impact as she landed with a thud.

"You'll get your turn." said the soldier making a grab for Jet.

Jet tried to avoid but the soldier managed to grab his cuffs and pull him towards him. With a quick movement the soldier took a few step backwards and flung Jet to the side into the air lock. The door gave a hiss and slammed shut before Jet had even got to his feet. He stood up inside the chamber and raced to the small window. He looked out to see Sarah lying on the floor looking back at him. Their eyes locked and a message flashed between them. Sarah suddenly closed her eyes tight and looked away and Jet pressed his face even harder against the window. Just then a small green light lit up on a panel beside him. He looked at it quickly a second green light lit up. Jet went frantic and tried to find something to hold into. His gaze locked on a number of small hand grips along the side of the chamber. He ran to one and grabbed it before looking back at the panel. A third light had lit up and Jet took a deep breath. With a small warning beep all three green lights went out and the space doors at the other end of the chamber slowly slid open. Jet felt the air in the chamber rush past him and out of the open doors. He kept hold of the handle even more and held the breath he had taken inside him. The air quickly left the chamber and Jet found himself floating. Still holding his breath he threw himself back towards the window and started to pound his fists on it. Outside the soldiers looked in at him.

"Damn critter!" said one.

"Ah forget it. As soon as his air runs out he'll float out and we can move onto her."

Sarah looked up sharply. She saw Jet still pounding on the window and a new hope filled her. He wasn't giving up, even at the end, and neither would she. She glared back at the soldiers.

"You won't get away with this. Our friends will stop you." she said.

"Oh yeah?" said one soldier stepping up to her and roughly pulling her to her feet, "What friends would those be?"

A sudden gust of wind shot down the corridor knocking the soldier away from Sarah and sending him crashing to the floor. He looked up to see a burst of wind forming up in the corridor. With a flash it transformed into a blue fox holding a staff.

"These friends." said Links glaring at him.

Sarah was in shock. She blinked as she stared at the new arrival. She couldn't believe it! It was…..it was….

"LINKS?!" she cried.

Links quickly looked at her. The feeling he had had suddenly snapped as he found himself staring at the epicenter of it. He was totally shocked! It couldn't be…she was dead…but it was! It was….

"ALINDEL?!" he cried in amazement.

"Links it is you!" replied Sarah.

"Freeze!" cried a soldier.

Links glanced over at the voice to find he had two energy rifles pointing at him. At the same time he noticed Jet pounding on the window weakly. A sudden rage filled him. Jet was in trouble and what was Alindel doing here? He glared at the two soldiers as something snapped in his mind. The blue lines of fur ion his body had already gone yellow from the power boost but now they turned a midnight black colour. His eyes shifted and went red as the feeling in the scar on his forehead turned from a tingle to a burning. He leaped forwards swinging his staff as he went. The end caught both the rifles and cut then cleanly in two before the men had a chance to fire. He didn't stop and a second swipe of his staff sent the second soldier to the ground with a long slash in his arm. The first soldier quickly drew a small sidearm and fired. Links glanced at the shot and suddenly a burst of wind enveloped the shot fragmenting it into harmless light within a second. The soldier was so shocked he didn't see Links rush at him. The two blades on Links' staff buried deep into the man's chest as Links followed through and knocked him to the floor. Links glared at him for a moment and then quickly spun to bat away a shot from the other soldier. Links found himself boiling with rage even more as he suddenly reverted back to the gust of wind he had arrived as. He shot at the soldier passing straight through him and feeling a surge of energy as he did. The soldier blinked and then slowly collapsed to the ground in a heap. Links reformed himself and looked back at Sarah. She was now shaking in shock. Links saw this and instantly felt his rage fade away. The lines of black on his fur turned blue again and he dropped his staff and ran to her side. Sarah was now looking at the ground breathing shakily. Links brushed a hand across her cheek and raised her face up to look at him. She looked back with a mixed face.

"Alindel, is it really you?" he asked.

Sarah nodded slightly.

"Yes Links it's….oh god! JET!" she said.

Links looked back at the air lock quickly and jumped to his feet. He quickly looked at it and found a button marked outer hatch. It was lit red and Links quickly pressed it. He looked into the air lock through the window to see the outer hatch slide shut. Jet was floating inside the chamber not moving. Links quickly looked back at the panel and found a switch marked "Gravitise" and another marked "Re-pressurize". He pressed them both and there was a hiss as the lock started to fill with air and then a thud as gravity returned to the bay and Jet's body fell to the floor. Links quickly found the inner hatch release and pushed it. The door slid open and Links rushed inside. He picked up Jet's body and ran back out of the lock. Quickly putting the cat down, Links bent over him and started to check for breathing. Jet wasn't breathing but Links found a very weak pulse. Links quickly leaned over him and gave Jet a few breaths of CPR. He pulled away and shook him slightly before giving him another few breaths.

"Come on Jet! Dammit don't do this! Fight it!" he said quickly before giving Jet another breath.

Links checked Jet's pulse again. It was growing slightly in strength.

"That is Jet, come on!"

Links gave Jet another hard breath and suddenly Jet gave a small cough. Links pulled back as he gave another cough and then lowered his ear to Jet's mouth. He felt a faint breath against his fur and heard a slight whistling sound. Links breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned back and let his head sink to his chest. Looking up he saw Sarah crouched over Jet brushing a hand through his hair.

"Alindel?" he said.

Sarah looked up and smiled at him.

"Alindel how can you be here? You died! I watched them kill you right in front of me. You died." said Links.

"I'm still not sure what happened myself Links. When they killed me I thought it was over. I'd never see you again and you me either. But, they did something to me. They brought me back from the edge. For months they had fun playing with me. Taking me to the edge and bringing me back again. They tortured me for three whole months nearly. Then they got bored I guess and…well I don't know. Next thing I remember was waking up on a strange planet called Earth. That's where this ship and everyone on it came from."

Sarah looked over at the dead guards and shuddered slightly before looking at Links again.

"Links why did you do that? When you killed that second guard, it was just like how they killed me. That was your elemental form. Just like your brother had fire and his wife lightning, you have wind. Why did you do it? I thought you didn't want to be a part of that any more. You told me you didn't want to be a part of it. Were you lying to me?" she asked.

Links quickly scuttled over to sit beside Sarah. He put an arm round her shoulder and looked down.

"Alindel I….I didn't mean to do it. I was energized by some energy field and I….I don't know. I don't want to be a part of it, trust me Alindel. I have never lied to you." replied Links.

Sarah leaned over and placed her head on Links' shoulder. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I know Links." she said looking down at Jet again and running a hand through his hair.

"He'll be alright Alindel. Jet's a strong person." said Links.

"You know Jet?" asked Sarah in surprise.

"Yes. He's been living with our group down on the plant since we found him about ten days or so ago." said Links before suddenly looking round sharply, "Speaking of that I have to rescue his mother too. The others said she was taken too, someone called Sarah. Alindel have you seen….."

Links stopped in mid sentence. Sarah was pointing at herself with two fingers. Links spluttered.

"No! Alindel! Are you Jet's mother?!" he asked.

"Yes Links I am." she replied.

"No way! But then….who was the father?"

Sarah gave a small giggle.

"You were Links." she replied.

"I was?"

Old memories came back to Links. That one night of infinite bliss over eleven years ago.

"No way! Then….why was everyone calling you Sarah?"

"I adopted that name while I was on Earth to shield my real identity and….to protect you. I knew that if they found Mobius, which they certainly would, something like this could happen. I never admitted to myself that it could but I knew there was a risk so I never revealed my true name and so everyone knows me as Sarah Mathews."

Links was stunned.

"To protect me?" he asked.

"I knew that if they found Mobius and decided to hold me captive, if you found out I was alive you'd go and do something stupid to try and rescue me. The thing is you still did something stupid to rescue someone you didn't know to be me. So in the end I didn't really need to bother."

"Stupid eh?"

"Yes, but thank you Links. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Alindel it's ok. Let's just get out of here ok."

"Ok Links." she replied.

Sarah smiled at Links and then looked down at Jet. He was starting to twitch now and showed signs of waking up. Sarah couldn't believe it all. Of all the people to come to her rescue it had been Links. The person she had changed her name to help protect. He didn't need that protection anymore though and therefore she didn't need the name Sarah anymore. She was Alindel Tiberius Lorien! She always had been and always would be. Sarah Mathews was no more, she no longer existed. She would tell Jet his past and hers. She would tell everyone and tell them again to be sure.

"Yes Links lets go." she said again.

"Alindel listen to me." said Links, "There is something else I need to do before I leave. Something that is so important the fate of this world could rest on it."

Alindel looked up at Links and nodded slowly.

"You were always one for the dramatic Links. Very well go and do what you must but what about myself and Jet?" said Alindel.

"Here take this." said Links removing the amulet from his neck and giving it to Alindel, "I can feel the energy of that amulet like I can feel the energy in my staff. If you are in trouble just think of me and I will hear and come."

"Thank you Links."

"Make your way to the shuttle bay as fast as you can. With Jet with you it might be difficult but hopefully they will be concentrating on me."

"Good luck Links and be careful."

"I will Alindel. Don't worry about me. I will return to you and….my son." he replied looking at Jet.

He closed his eyes and then stood up and turned away.

"Hurry Alindel time might be short." he said before he sprinted off down the corridor.

Alindel continued to watch until Links was out of sight. She looked down at Jet to find him now stirring slightly. She gave him a nudge.

"Jet? Jet sweetie?" she said slowly.

Jet moaned softly and slowly he opened his eyes slightly.

"M…mother?" he said quietly as he tried to focus on her.

"Hush Jet, everything is ok." replied Alindel, "Everything is alright."

-----------------------------------------

"That's it sugah!" cried Bunnie as Alicia dived out of her hiding place firing.

The squirrel rolled, stood up and then jumped into the air firing all the time. The attacking soldiers all ducked for cover as the area suddenly filled with laser bolts. Alicia had the weapon on full auto mode and had the trigger held firmly down.

"Lavender go!" cried Bunnie.

With a quick sprint Lavender darted out of her hiding point using her tails to propel herself along the floor. She was partly dragging Miles along as she went but because he had his father's speed he was able to keep up. The pair dived behind another stack of crates and looked up. The group had been able to get to the hanger bay without much trouble but they had run straight into an ambush. At least a dozen soldiers had been waiting for them and more had entered since. Alicia, being as nimble as she was, was keeping the soldiers, for the most part, at bay so the others could cross the hanger to the transport they had arrived in. They had almost made it but Bunnie had been hit in the leg whilst carrying Petya between hiding spots. She was limping slightly and everyone knew she was in pain but Bunnie was not complaining about it.

"This fire fight is getting worse Lav." said Miles.

"I know Miles." replied Lavender.

"I don't know how Bunnie is gonna get across there. We barely made it."

"It's worrying. I hope she doesn't act too quickly."

"Yeah and I hope Alicia doesn't get carried away too much."

"Me too."

-----------------------------------------

Alindel was making a good running pace down the corridor pulling Jet along as she did.

"Come on Jet we have to hurry." she said.

Jet just coughed a bit.

"Mom, I've just had the air sucked out of me. I can't go any faster." he replied.

"Jet we have to get back to the shuttle bay and meet the others."

"What about Links?"

"He went to do something important. He didn't say what."

"I hope he hurries back. We're gonna need his help getting off this ship."

"So do I Jet."

Alindel closed her eyes tight and grasped the amulet Links had given her closer to her chest. Jet was looking puzzling at her as they continued to run.

"Mom what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing dear, I'll explain everything later."

"Ok mom."

"How much further do you think until we reach the shuttle bay?"

"If I remember right it isn't far."

"Good come on."

The pair continued on down the corridor before coming to a screeching halt.

"That sound like…" began Alindel.

"…laser fire!" finished Jet.

"Come on Jet we have to hurry."

"You got it!"

Jet started to feel better almost immediately. His friends were in trouble and he had to help. The pair went into almost a full sprint as they carried on. The noises started to become louder and eventually they saw the shuttle bay up ahead. They came to a grinding halt and looked out into the bay. Unknown to them they had entered the bay by a different route to the others and a line of hiding soldiers sat right in front of them.

"Oh shit!" cried Jet.

Alindel clutched the amulet closer and thought one word, Links!

-----------------------------------------

Links meanwhile had been able to locate the main computer core. A huge metal security door stood in his path. A small control panel stood to one side of the door but Links ignored it. He had a far easier way of getting in. He raised his staff quickly summoning a huge flurry of ice and wind around him. With a small move of his staff he directed the ice and wind towards the metal door. The arctic like blast froze the door solid and Links quickly finished the job. Using his staff like a laser rifle he forced a bolt of lightning from the gem shattering the door into a million tiny ice fragments. He stepped through the door to instantly find a number of security laser had been activated by his entrance. He dived for cover and then started his counter attack. He leaped from his hiding spot and sent several powerful of wind flying at the guns. They were all ripped from their mountings and hit the deck sparking. With the defenses neutralized Links moved on into the room. He hadn't gone far when he was confronted by a huge towering computer bank. For a two mile long ship the computer was fairly small but that didn't stop it being huge to look at. The banks rose to the ceiling way above him and extended outwards. Links carried on into the room to find that the bank he had seen was only the start of the computer. It carried on round a corner and into a large square room. Every wall in the room was lined with computers and in the middle of the room sat a squat circular computer. It had a dome on the top and looked very different to the rest of the computer.

Links approached it and started to look at it. He soon found a small tag attached to it reading "central core". Links smiled to himself.

"Well there you go!" he said to himself, "All this'll take is a short blast."

He raised his staff again and with a swing brought it down on the dome. As he did a surge of energy flashed through the gem. The result was the dome shattered violently causing dial to blow out and various screens to blank out. A computer bank behind him suddenly exploded from the surge of energy. The lights in the room started to fade and Links started to chuckle.

"Now that's what you call a reprogramming!" h said.

Just then he felt something strike his mind. One word, Links! He spun on the spot.

"Alindel!" he said quickly.

As if running for his life, or someone else in this case, Links flew from the computer room as several more banks exploded and the lights finally went out. As he cleared the room he twirled on the spot and a twister erupted around him. In open spaces this twister was normally a full twister of wind but in the close spaceship corridors it became a surge of wind. It was so powerful it created a shockwave front and started picking up various articles and carrying them along. The wind increased in speed flying down the corridors at break neck speeds.

-----------------------------------------

"Alright hands up!" said one soldier.

Jet and Alindel slowly complied as the rest of the soldiers aimed their guns at them too.

"You better surrender!" cried the soldier, "We got your friends here."

"What!" cried Bunnie voice from across the room.

"This is bad." said Jet.

"Yes son." replied Alindel.

"You got ten seconds to surrender." said the soldier, "Ten, nine, eight…"

Slowly the form of Bunnie appeared from over a box. She had her head bowed and her arm in the air.

"…seven, six, five, four…" continued the soldier.

Just then the sorry looking forms of Lavender and Miles appeared from behind another crate.

"…three, two…."

Finally Alicia stepped out of her hiding spot and raised her hands. As she did she flung the laser gun down and away from her.

"…much better. You two retrain these two and you lot get the rest."

A number of soldiers stood up and started to walk over to Bunnie and her group. Another two stepped forwards and grabbed Alindel and Jet. They were still wearing their cuffs from earlier so the soldiers didn't even need to retrain them really. They escorted the pair into the hanger to meet the rest of the group who had now been cuffed too. Jet looked over at Lavender with a sad expression. This hadn't gone as they had planned.

It was then that a faint breeze filled the shuttle bay. Several guards started to look around as the breeze picked up to a strong gust. It was then that a barrage of items flew out of one entrance to the shuttle bay followed by a mighty blast of wind. The soldiers and everyone in the group was knocked clean over as the wind suddenly stopped to reveal a very angry looking blue fox.

"LINKS!" cried Lavender.

"Don't worry Lavender I got this sorted. Stay down." said Links.

The group all decided to stay down as Links had said but the soldiers saw it fit to scramble to their feet. Perfect thought Links. With a swift move of his staff he sent a band of fire screaming across the room at about chest height. The soldier didn't have time to dodge never mind fire as they were all thrown several meters across the room before landing. Each one was out cold without a doubt. The rest of the group scrambled to their feet.

"Boy am ah glad to see you sugah." said Bunnie as she limped over to him.

"Wait to go unky Links!" cried Lavender running to the fox and giving him a large hug.

"Hey there Lavender take it easy there." replied Links rubbing her head.

"So are we going?" asked Miles quickly.

"Yes Miles we have to get moving now." replied Links, "Bunnie where's Petya."

"I left her in my hiding spot, one sec sugah." replied Bunnie.

She quickly ran over to where she had been hiding and picked up the still curled up Petya. As she pulled Petya into view Alindel gasped.

"Oh my! Is she alright?" she asked with concern.

"She'll be a lot better after we get her off this ship. Jet, Lavender get that bucket ready for take off." said Bunnie.

"Yes ma'am!" cried Jet and Lavender in unison.

The pair darted off towards the transport with everyone else closely behind. Deep below in the bowels of the ship another computer bank was crackling. With an almighty bang it suddenly exploded…

-----------------------------------------

On the planet far below Morgan was humming happily to himself. He didn't hum much so it was a good sigh that he was happy. He looked at a screen to the side of him. It was showing the upload status of the cities central computer core. It was almost finished and would probably only take another hour to fully upload. Then it was just a case of sending it on to Earth. Morgan could smell a promotion in the air. He sat back in his chair and stretched. As he did the lights in the room suddenly faded and seconds later virtually every computer screen in the room suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks. Morgan almost fell out of his seat.

"What the hell was that!" he cried.

"Sir we just got a massive surge of energy from the Phantom!" cried an officer running into the room.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Morgan.

"You know we are using a dual receiver technique to send the data sir."

"Yes! It speeds up the transfer. We use our dish to send and they use theirs to receive. Works better than just us sending. What about it?!"

"Well sir it also works in reverse. For some reason there has been a power surge in the Phantom's computer banks and it was transmitted back along the data stream to us."

Morgan was starting to catch on.

"How much damage have we suffered to the computer network here?" he asked.

"Total sir. This network is ancient in comparison to our systems. The power surge tripped every safety measure and then some. The main database is a complete blank."

Morgan's eyes widened.

"What about the upload?!" he screamed.

"Gone sir, on both ends."

The officer visible cowered as he said this. Morgan took a moment to react. He grabbed the man by his collar and started shaking him.

"Do you mean to tell me that the data is gone here and on the Phantom?!" he roared.

"Yes sir." said the officer still being shaken.

Morgan released him and pushed the officer away.

"I want a channel to the Phantom now!" he cried.

-----------------------------------------

"Status!" cried Hardwell.

"The main computer bank has exploded sir. We've lost the complete database." replied a man.

"What?! How did it happen?"

"It was that fox sir."

"I thought I told you to stop him!"

"Sir without your override key we can't unlock the dampener system and revert it to its original settings. We had to switch it off to prevent that fox becoming any stronger."

"ARGH!" cried Hardwell banging his hands on his chair. "Dammit! What's the status of the shuttle bay?"

"Last transmission from them said they had them in custody."

"Good. I want…"

"Sir." interrupted another man, "We have an incoming transmission from Commander Jake."

"Put it through." replied Hardwell.

A large communication screen lit up on the bridge. On it was the face of Morgan Jake. However the transmission was very sketchy and lines of interference flashed across it.

"What the devil is going on up there?!" cried Morgan.

"Sir I…" started Hardwell.

"We've just received a huge feed back loop from the Phantom caused be a problem in your computer! It's blown every computer bank in the city and erased the data we were sending. You better either have the data we sent so far still on your computer or a damn good reason for the problem or I'll have you're head on a plate!" screamed Morgan.

It was obvious to everyone on the bridge that the commander was angry. However few had ever seen him this angry before.

"Sir! We've had a few problems with those prisoners and…."

"You mean to tell me that they've escaped again!"

"We've managed to recapture them sir! Everything is under control…"

Just then a siren went off around the bridge.

"Warning! Unregistered shuttle launch! Warning Unregistered shuttle launch!" blared a computerized voice.

Hardwell glanced back at the communication screen as his face lost all its colour.

"I'll have to call you back sir." he said quickly and quickly cut the communication.

He turned to the rest of the bridge and yelled.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Sir the shuttle in bay nine has launched."

"That's the bay that those furries were in. What's going on? Get a status report from the soldiers there."

"Sir the squads in bay nine won't respond."

"They what?"

"Sir the shuttle has left the ship."

"That's it! What's the status of the weapon repairs?"

During the initial attack on the planet the Phantom had suffered major damage after an unknown streak of fire had hit the main cannon while it was firing. The resulting explosion had vaporized most of the front of ship and forward weapon arrays. They had also lost a couple of fighter wings in the explosion too.

"Sir deck repairs are…

"I don't care about the deck repairs! What about the weapon arrays and main cannon repairs?!"

"Sir! The main cannon can't be repaired. We need to return to Earth for a complete overhaul to fix it and the forward weapon arrays are still offline."

"What about the other arrays?"

"Aft, starboard, port, dorsal and ventral weapon arrays are still operating at peak efficiency."

"Good lock all weapons onto that shuttle and blow it out of the sky.

-----------------------------------------

"We're clear of the ship!" reported Jet spinning in his seat.

Lavender sat next to him spun and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. The others on the bridge all reacted in their own way too. Links gave one of his trademark smiles, Alicia and Miles threw themselves at each other, Bunnie looked up from seeing Petya and grinned at him and Alindel just stood their a look of happiness and joy on her face.

"I knew we could do it!" cried Lavender still hugging Jet.

"Easy there Lavender I've just been passed through and air lock remember." replied Jet.

"Oh yeah!"

Lavender quickly released him and sat back down. Jet turned to the controls again.

"I'm setting a course for the planet, hold on this could be a bumpy ride….what the?" said Jet.

"What is it….?"started Links before he got his answer.

Just then something hit the port wing of the shuttle. The whole shuttle shook and Alindel and Miles both fell to the floor with a thud.

"What was that?!" cried Miles looking up from the floor.

"Everyone find a seat and strap in!" screamed Jet.

Nobody argued and quickly sat down and strapped themselves in. Lavender looked at Jet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Weapons fire! They're firing at us!" replied Jet.

"What?!" cried numerous voices.

Just then Jet grabbed the controls and rolled the transport slowly. Everyone watched out of the main window as a streak of plasma shot past the ship. Jet corrected the roll and started to flick switches. The ship rocked again as another shot hit the tail. A light started to flash on the control panel.

"Shit! They hit the engine!" he cried pulling a small toggle on the panel in front of him.

"Jet what do we do?" asked Lavender slightly panicked.

"We need to get out of range of their attacks but we might be lucky with one engine." replied Jet.

"Do they have any blind spots?" said Links quickly.

"I don't see how! They wouldn't build a ship like that with blind spots!" replied Jet.

"Jet look at the front of the ship!" said Miles quickly.

Everyone looked out of the window. The shuttle had turned now to avoid the weapons fire and through the side panel of the main window they could just see the front of the Phantom. It was charred black and looked ragged. Jet blinked and quickly turned the shuttle more.

"That's it!" he said, "Well spotted Miles!"

"What's it?" asked Alicia.

"The front of the ship has been damaged somehow. Look at how it's been charred and blow off. If we can get to the front and stay there they might not be able to hit us." replied Jet.

"Just do it!" cried Links.

"You got it! Hang on!"

Jet flicked a switch and the remaining engine on the shuttle roared throwing the shuttle forwards.

-----------------------------------------

"Sir they seem to have worked out we aren't firing from the forward arrays. They are maneuvering in front of us."

"Launch Alpha and Gamma wing. I want that shuttle in pieces before it get out of range." replied Hardwell.

"Aye sir."

-----------------------------------------

The shuttle finished it maneuvering and started to fly ahead of the Phantom. The huge ship behind started to move as its engines powered up and followed the small shuttle as it attempted to flee.

"They're following us." informed Lavender as she looked over at Jet.

"But at least they aren't firing, well spotted Miles." said Jet.

"You can thank me later, right now we still have to get away." replied Miles.

"That might be a problem." said Jet, "They're matching our speed. If we still had both engines we might be able to pull away."

"Damn." said Links.

Suddenly the entire shuttle shook from a barrage of weapons fire. Everyone grabbed their seats tightly and Jet started to pour over the controls.

"I thought you said they couldn't shoot us from here!" cried Bunnie.

Just then a number of Alliance fighters shot past the main window and turned coming back towards the shuttle.

"The ship can't but they can!" cried Jet, "Hang on."

Jet banked the shuttle avoiding a small stream of fire but flying right into another. The shots struck deeply into the already damaged port wing ripping part of it off. The shuttle shook violently and lurched making it very difficult for Jet to avoid the next assault. It struck the main cargo bay ripping a gaping hole in it. A number of pressure doors slammed shut inside the shuttle to keep the air inside

"This shuttle can't take much more of this!" cried Jet.

Lavender curled up in her seat and whispered to herself.

"Some, anyone please help us."

Just then there was a huge explosion. Lavender closed her eyes even tighter. This was it! They had come so far and now they were going to….

"LOOK!" cried Jet.

Lavender's eyes sprung open to see a huge explosion dying away ahead of them. As they continued to watch a number of sparkled appeared in the distance. The sparkles suddenly changed to white streaks as a small group of fighters tore past then guns blazing. Everyone on board went stiff. What was going on?

-----------------------------------------

"Sir! Sir we have six unknown fighters on scanners."

"What? Where'd they come from?" asked Hardwell.

"I don't know sir. They just appeared out of nowhere. ID signature and configuration is unknown to us."

"Are they from the planet?"

"Negative sir, scanners indicate human pilots."

"What is going on?!"

"Sir we have incoming fire. SIR! We got incoming neutron torpedoes!"

"Evasive action NOW!"

-----------------------------------------

The six fighters tore past the shuttle making everyone inside blink in amazement.

"What's going on?!" asked Alicia.

"You got me." replied Jet.

One of the new fighters came flying by the main screen pursuing an Earth fighter. The new fighter opened fire blowing the Earth fighter to pieces.

"But whatever's going on they're not here to attack us." finished Jet, "Lets get out of here."

Jet flicked a switch activating a full burn on the remaining engine. They slowly began to move away from the now stationary Phantom. As the shuttle moved off another speck appeared in the distance. It fast became a streak and shot into view. The group on the shuttle were amazed at the new entrance. It was about half a mile long and looked to be just one big cannon. Jet couldn't believe it.

"It's an old ion beam frigate!" he said.

"A what?" asked Links as the new ship moved past the shuttle.

"This you have to see." said Jet, "We're out of range of the Phantom's guns now so I'm turning us round. You have to see this!"

Jet stopped the shuttle and slowly started to turn it round.

-----------------------------------------

"Captain! Captain sir another ship just arrived."

"What ship?!" replied Harwell.

"Sir it's the EAS Intrepid, an Ion Beam Frigate class ship."

"What?! An IB frigate! I thought they were all dismantled to make room for the new multi gun frigates?"

"According to records they were sir."

"Well no matter. This ship can withstand an ion blast. Tell all fighters to concentrate fire on the frigate."

"What about that shuttle sir?"

"Have a couple of units go after it."

"Aye sir."

"Broadside attack pattern. Bring all weapons to bare on that frigate."

"Sir we have an ion charge building in the enemy frigate."

"I said not to worry. This ships hull has been designed to withstand an ion beam…"

"But sir! These reading are off the chart. IB frigates have a maximum charge of seventy thousand terawatts but I'm detecting a change of two million terawatts!"

"What?!"

Harwell looked at the main viewer. A shot of the frigate was now showing as the charge started to build along its length.

"Oh hell…" he said.

-----------------------------------------

  


Jet had only just turned the shuttle as the frigate suddenly opened fire. The charge that had built between its fore and aft charging plates glowed and shot from the cannon mounted on the front of the ship. The huge beam tore across the empty space between the two ships and slammed into the Phantoms hull plating. As it did the plating seemed to superheat and then explode flying off in all directions. A few brief moments later the beam erupted out of the other side of the ship and carried on into space. A number of small rockets fired on the ships nose swinging the beam up and along the length of the Phantom's hull carving a huge gash in the side. It took only a second more before the huge battle cruiser sparked and erupted in a huge fireball filling the blackness of space with a bright light. As the fireball faded a few small trails of weapons fire could be seen as the new fighters finished off the surviving Earth fighters. The group on the shuttle were watching in amazement.

"My god!" said Links.

"Holy sweet sugah stars of Mobius!" said Bunnie.

Miles and Alicia just blinked, looked at each other, blinked again and looked back out of the cockpit window.

"That is one hell of a super charged frigate!" said Jet.

The group continued to stare as the explosion died away to nothing leaving only a field of debris where the Phantom had been. It was then that they noticed a number of the new fighters approaching the shuttle. The fighters slowed and came to rest about a hundred meters from the shuttle. The radio gave a crackle.

"This is the HCS Intrepid to unidentified shuttle please respond." said a female voice.

Everyone on the shuttle looked at each other.

"I repeat please respond." said the voice.

Links slowly got up and walked over to the comm. panel. He picked up the radio and spoke.

"H…hello?" he said.

"Ah so you did survive. We were slightly worried we were going to be too late." replied the voice.

"Well I…um…" replied Links unsure of what to say.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Elizabeth Freeman but you can call me Lizzy."

"Oh um…hi Lizzy. I'm Links Prower but call me Links."

"I can tell you're a bit uncomfortable speaking to me."

"Yeah, can I ask what you're doing here? And who you really are?"

"You mean who do I work for? Well I can't tell you much. Let's just say I work for an independent group and we're here to help you."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you anymore on this channel. Just take it as read please."

"Hmm….very well. So what now?"

"We are uploading a file to your shuttles computer. It contains instructions on what to do next so long as you can figure out how to open it. Decrypt the message and do as it says before this time next year. If you survive that long we will know we were right to help you."

Just then the computer next to Jet bleeped. He looked at it to see a list of data shooting past the screen in code.

"Whatever it is it's certainly coded." said Jet looking at Links.

The screen finally stopped and gave another beep as it shut off.

"That's it." said Lizzy's voice, "The file has been transferred. We must go now."

"Wait!" said Links, "How do we thank you for this?"

"Decode that message and follow it through in one year. If you do that it will be the greatest thanks you could ever give us."

"Very well. Thank you for your help."

"No thank you. This might be a sad time for your world but it the step we needed to be able to act. The Higara Coalition saluted you, farewell."

Another voice came over the radio. It was faint and must have been another person on the bridge of the frigate.

"Jump engines online captain." it said.

"Very well commence jump. Farewell and good luck friends." said Lizzy.

The group watched out of the window as the huge frigate turned away and its fighters pulled up along side. The frigate started to move forward slowly before two white engines lit up at its rear and sent it hurtling out of view leaving a white streak in its wake. The fighter soon followed suit, each leaving a streak as they disappeared from view with a small white flash. For several minutes the group was still and silent.

"Well if that doesn't win the award for the most exhilarating moment of ma life I don't know what will!" said Bunnie still staring out of the window.

"Wuh huh." mumbled Alicia.

"Higara? That sounds familiar." said Jet to himself.

"What sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"Oh nothing never mind guess its not important." replied Jet.

"Well I know what's important." said Links turning to everyone.

He was wearing the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on him ever. He walked over to Alindel and picked her up from her seat. He gently took her into a hug and closed his eyes.

"I'm just glad everyone is important, especially you." he said.

"Links." replied Alindel softly.

"Um excuse me sugah but is there something we should know?" asked Bunnie.

Links released Alindel but kept hold of her hand. He turned to the others who were all standing in a line in front of him. He smiled again only this time it was a soft heart warming smile that cut deeply into everyone. They had never seen Links act like this before.

"Sugah?" asked Bunnie again.

"Bunnie remember when I told you about my past earlier?" asked Links.

"Yes." replied the rabbit.

"Well…" replied Links as he gave a small nod towards Alindel.

"Oh ma stars! Sarah…"

"Not Sarah." replied Alindel shaking her head.

"Mum?" asked Jet.

"Jet its time you knew who I really am. My name is Alindel Tiberius Lorien and I…"

Alindel stopped and sighed slightly.

"Jet there is no easy way to say this. Did you ever wonder who your father was?" asked Alindel.

"I guessed maybe someone on Earth." replied Jet looking between Links and Alindel.

"No Jet." replied Alindel, "You're father is…..heh….standing right next to me."

Jet blinked for a moment and everyone went silent.

"LINKS!" cried Jet totally astounded, "But that means…"

"….we're cousins!" cried Lavender stepping forward, "And my father was your uncle!"

Jet wasn't listening. He was looking at Links with an almost lost expression. His next question was natural when you thought about it.

"Links….did….did you know?" he asked.

Links blinked slowly and looked at him.

"Truthfully Jet I didn't. I only found out when I came to your rescue on the ship. Once I saw your mother I was sure it was Alindel and she told me then. However over the last week we have been together I have started to wonder. You remind me of myself during my youth although my youth was a lot darker." he replied.

"That explains the feeling I've been having about you Jet." said Lavender, "It wasn't love love, it was family love!"

"So you're related to Jet?" asked Alindel.

"Oh sorry Alindel. In all the commotion I have forgotten to introduce you to everyone." said Links, "This is Bunnie Rabbot a rather persistent friend of mine."

Bunnie gave her a small nod and a smile.

"Pleasure sugah." she replied.

"You already know Miles and Alicia I take it and this is my great niece Lavender."

"You mean this is your brother's son's child?" said Alindel.

"Yup pleased to meet you." replied Lavender with a smile.

"But then where is your father?" asked Alindel.

Lavender quickly looked down and shut her eyes tight. She shook slightly and clenched her fists.

"Please Alindel not now." said Links.

"Oh." said Alindel slowly.

She walked over to Lavender and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't know." she said.

"Its ok." replied Lavender.

Jet was still standing looking at Links.

"I never thought it possible." he said.

"Hey there Jet. I'm as surprised as you and we can sit and talk about it later but right now let's go home." replied Links.

"Yeah!" cried Miles and Alicia together.

"We need to get Petya back to the planet as soon as possible too." said Bunnie.

Jet spun to look at Bunnie. The rabbit had returned to the wolf's side and was lightly dabbing Petya's brow with a small cloth. Petya herself had uncurled slightly since being freed from the confinement room. She was still tensed though and her eyes were firmly shut. Jet looked at her for a second and then spun away and leapt into the pilot's seat. He started to flick controls and check the displays. A few moments later Lavender landed in her seat and looked at him. Jet looked up at her.

"Are we good to go Jet?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so. They hit us and it will be a bumpy re-entry but we should make it in one piece. Besides I can't see then new guys leaving us in space in a shuttle that wasn't capable of making re-entry." he replied.

He looked back over his shoulder at the others.

"Strap in people we're going home!"


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sally and Amy sat side by side on the small wall outside Amy's house. Both were resting their heads on their hands as they gazed at the sunset. The sun was just sinking below the horizon and rays of orange, red and yellow filled the sky. They both sighed.

"Dammit girls it's only a sunset!" said a voice.

The pair turned to see Sonic strolling up with a smile on his face.

"Only a sunset?" asked Sally.

"We have them every night." said Sonic, "What's so special about this one?"

"I dunno." said Sally, "But it is different."

"Hmm…" agreed Amy.

"So what's up for tomorrow?" asked Sonic sitting down next to them.

"Quite honestly Sonic I'm not too sure. We need to do something. We can't just sit here and let them have their way with our planet." replied Sally, "Problem is…"

"….that's exactly what we've been doing." finished Sonic.

The pair looked at each other.

"I know we all started out committed and everything and I for one still am but what can we do?" said Sally.

"I know what you mean Sal. Sonia seems much perkier now after you heeled her Amy. I've seen those two sitting together with Manic a lot recently but none of them seem to want to do anything. T2's been miserable for days now, guess he's still worried about Petya. Knuckles seems to be ok though." said Sonic.

"Seems everyone has settled down since a few days ago. Not least us three eh." said Sonic.

Sally and Amy nodded. Just then Amy stopped. She cocked her head and furrowed her brow.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"You're the one with powers Amy not us." said Sonic.

"There's something coming." replied Amy.

-----------------------------------------

"Well this is the last stop we can make. We're running out of fuel." said Jet.

"If that's the case let's just hope they're here." said Links.

"They can't be in many other places if they aren't here. We've checked the Aquatic Ruins, Knotlake and the Great Unknown." said Bunnie.

"True but there is still a chance they won't be here." said Miles, "But let's hope they are. I don't fancy walking anywhere."

"Coming up on Never Lake." said Lavender, "Mother, please be here."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic and Sally both watched as Amy stood puzzling with herself. Finally she snapped her head to the side and pointed.

"There is something coming! Look there, to the right of the sunset!" she said quickly.

Sonic and Sally both looked to see a small grey blob moving towards them. No mistake about it, it was an Earth transport.

"An Earth transport? What's it doing out here?" asked Sally.

"Never mind what its doing it could mean trouble. I'm going to round everyone up. You two get to the transporter and stand by." said Sonic.

He turned and shot off to find the others. Sally and Amy looked at each other and turned on the spot. They started to run towards the nearby transporter.

"Wonder why they came back?" said Sally.

"After the beating I gave them you'd think they'd stay away but then these humans are dumb." replied Amy.

They arrived at the transporter to find it humming as always. It wasn't long before an orange fox landed next to them.

"I heard from Sonic." said T2 as he brushed his fur down, "Wonder what's going on."

"Dunno." replied Amy.

They waited a few moments more and then Sonic, Knuckles and Manic ran into view. Amy quickly put her hand on the transporter.

"Chalk not coming then?" she asked.

"They said they'd be there as soon as possible." replied Manic.

"Right, let's go." said Amy with a nod.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender was squinting out of the cockpit window. Since they had returned to Mobius she had begun to feel an energy source in the Vault that hadn't been there recently. It was growing stronger the closer they got to Never Lake too. She had an inkling of what it was but she didn't want get her hope up before she found out for real. The feeling felt like the Time Stones but that couldn't be possible could it? She looked down for a moment.

"Hey Lav." said Jet.

Lavender looked up to see Jet smiling at her.

"Don't worry Lav we'll find them." he said.

"Uh huh." replied Lavender, "I know but…."

Jet looked at her and sighed. He decided to leave her to it. She was obviously thinking of something and he didn't want to interrupt. He returned his attention to the console and flying the transport. He purred to himself as he stretched in his seat.

"Happy Jet?" asked a voice.

Jet turned to see Alindel had walked forwards and sat down on the console to his left. She was leaning back against the console on one arm and smiling broadly at him.

"I guess so mum. I mean it just amazing." he replied.

"I thought you might be shocked by the truth. But I never expected you'd be finding out like this. Of all the places on this planet that you could land you're found by Links! It's incredible."

"I'll say. I wonder what all the others are like."

"You mean like Miles and Alicia's parents right?"

"Well them and everyone else. Bunnie was telling me about a guy called T2 earlier. He sounds cool."

"Well I'm sure they'll accept you like everyone else. Just be yourself Jet."

"I know mum thanks."

"Anytime son."

Just then the console bleeped once. Alindel quickly raised her hand and looked at it as if it had been something she had done. Jet waved his hand at her.

"It wasn't you mother. I set it so the computer bleeped at me when we were nearing Never Lake." he said.

Jet got out of his seat and walked to the door out of the cockpit.

"Hey guys! We're nearly there!" he yelled down the corridor into the cargo bay.

Jet returned to his seat and started pressing a few controls. A moment later Alicia and Miles appeared followed by Bunnie and Links. They all clustered around the front consoles as slowly, through the darkness of the closing night, they began to make out a shimmering in the distance as the last of the suns rays reflected off the water of Never Lake. It was then that they noticed something else. It took them all a moment to register it.

"No way!" said Miles.

"Oh ma STARS!" said Bunnie blinking.

"That's not possible is it?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know how but…" started Links.

"…that's Little Planet!" said Lavender slowly.

Lavender suddenly felt a shudder pass over her. The feeling had been the Time Stones! Little Planet was back! Somehow it was back! And that could only mean one thing! The tips of Lavender's tails suddenly erupted into colour. The normal yellow became a mix of orange, yellow and red and pulsed so brightly it lit the dim cockpit like it was day time. A halo of light started to surround her as she started to breathe quickly.

"MOTHER!" she cried suddenly spinning to Jet, "JET! Jet land! Land now!"

Lavender was virtually blinding everyone with the light she was creating. Jet reached for the controls.

"Ok Lavender! Calm down I can't see anything." he replied.

Lavender quickly spun away from the window and closed her eyes. She made a joyous squeal and shook slightly as she clenched her fists to her chest. With a small outward cry she flew from the cockpit making for the cargo bay. Alindel just stared.

"Is something wrong with her?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest except being too excited for her own good." replied Links, "I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't pop an airlocks or anything just yet."

He turned and raced after Lavender. Miles and Alicia were now virtually glued to Jet's shoulder as he guided the ship in. They looked out of the window to see Little Planet now becoming clearer in the darkness. Never Lake was now virtually below them as Jet started to put the shuttle down on the east side of the lake.

-----------------------------------------

"They're landing." said Sonic ducking back behind the rock he was hiding behind.

"Looks like they're trying to sneak up on us." said Knuckles.

"Still don't get why after our last meeting." said Amy.

"Well they obviously see us as a threat." said T2, "Maybe they were hoping to jump us in the night?"

"Possibly." replied Manic.

"Well whatever they're doing they're in for a shock." smirked Sonic, "We all set?"

"All set." replied everyone together.

"Good wait for my signal then."

The small group waited. They had arrived a few minutes earlier and Chalk and Sonia had just joined them. From where they hid they could hear the large shuttle slowly land on the soft ground next to the lake with a dull thunk. There was a hiss as the main cargo door slid open and then a moment of silence. The silence was interrupted by the sound of someone running on metal and then a small pause before a soft drumming sound filled the air. T2 raised an ear and listened with a frown. He recognized that noise but before he could determine what it was a cry split the air.

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Amy suddenly jerked and blinked hard. The cry came again.

"MOTHER! ARE YOU HERE?!"

"What the…." said Amy, "….that sounds like….LAVENDER!"

Without warning Amy jumped to her feet and looked out from behind the cover they had. Hovering in flight not far from the shuttle was a small white kitsune. Amy's face literally lit up at the sight as she pole vaulted the rocks and sprinted towards her.

"Lavender!" she cried as she ran towards her.

The kitsune turned in flight and for a moment just starred. Finally she folded her tails, landed and ran to meet her mother. Amy and Lavender came to a crashing halt in each others arms. Both of them were close to tears as they squeezed each other.

"Lavender what….how?" asked Amy.

"Tell you later mum." replied Lavender quickly rubbing her head on Amy's side.

Amy looked over her shoulder and yelled.

"Guys come quick." she yelled.

Sonic must have taken the call literally as it took him but a second to reach Amy.

"Amy!" he said looking at her and then blinking as he looked at Lavender, "LAVENDER?!"

"FATHER!" cried a dual voice.

Sonic looked up just in time to see Miles and Alicia collide with him knocking all three to the ground. Miles and Alicia took a firm grip and started to hug Sonic hard. For a moment he had trouble breathing.

"Kids!" he said totally  shocked, "What….how?"

"Tell you later." replied Miles and Alicia.

It was then that Sally, Manic, Knuckles, Chalk, Sonia and T2 arrived. Manic came to a screeching halt and froze solid. Knuckles just blinked and starred. Chalk and Sonia glanced at each other and then to everyone's surprise Sonia Chalk suddenly fainted. Sonia had to act quickly to catch her but she did. T2 raced to Amy and Lavender and threw his arms round Lavender.

"My god Lavender!" he said rubbing the hair on her head, "We were so worried about you."

"Oh unky T2…" replied Lavender as she returned his embrace.

Meanwhile Sally was just taking a number of deep breaths. Sonic was still pinned to the ground by Miles and Alicia who were still hugging him. Sally felt a chill running down her spine as she watched them. Just then the two children looked up slightly and saw her standing there. Their faces lit up and they launched themselves off Sonic and into Sally. Sally bent down to be at eye level with them as they did and both fell into her arms. Sally started to sob slowly.

"Miles! Alic…Alicia!" she said looking between them.

"Mum." cooed Alicia in response.

Miles just sighed happily. Sonic got to his feet and went over to join them. Crouching down behind them he placed an arm round both children and closed his eyes. It was then that the sound of more footsteps were heard, this time accompanied by a small thunk sound every few steps. Manic, Knuckles and T2 looked up as the blue form of Links appeared out of the cargo bay. He stopped and folded his arms as he looked at them with a broad grin.

"Hello again." he said.

"Hey Links!" cried Manic, "So it was you who was behind all this eh?"

"Not quite. I did have help from other places." he replied.

"Like what?" asked Knuckles.

"Knuckles?!" came a hurried cry, "Is that you?"

"Bunnie?" replied Knuckles a little startled.

"It is you!"

Bunnie suddenly came pelting out of the shuttle making small happy gasps as she raced to Knuckles side and grabbed him. Knuckles was so shocked for a moment he didn't react but then he grabbed her and pulled her off him slightly. The pair looked at each other for a moment both staring into each others eyes.

"Knuckles you're awake! Ah'm so glad you're alright." said Bunnie finally.

"Bunnie I'm so sorry for leaving like I did three years ago. I should never have gone to investigate the Chaos Zone. I should have stayed with you and the others but my island…" said Knuckles.

Bunnie raised her hand and placed a finger over Knuckles lips. He stopped and looked at her again.

"Hush sugah. We'll have time for that later." she said.

Knuckles sighed and nodded slowly. Bunnie released him and quickly turned and raced back into the shuttle. Links' eyes followed her as she did, he knew what she was doing. It was then that Jet and Alindel appeared next to Links. Most of the group looked up as they appeared.

"Links who are they?" asked Sonia looking up from Chalk.

"Allow me to introduce Alindel Tiberius Lorien and her son Jet. Or should I say our son?" replied Links.

"Our son?" said Sally slowly.

"You mean..?" asked Manic.

Links nodded slowly with a smile.

"Hi." said Jet, "Hope you don't mind us barging in like this. We've had a nightmarish time recently."

"So true Jet." said Alindel.

"Course not!" said Sally standing up.

She walked over to where Alindel and Jet were standing and put her hand out.

"Sally Acorn at your service." she said.

Alindel did a small curtsy and glanced down for a moment.

"I've been told you are the queen. Honored to meet you." replied Alindel.

Sally chuckled slightly.

"Well I was until all this happened but for now just call me Sally and treat me like everyone else. Titles in this situation just get in the way." she said.

"Of course." replied Alindel.

Sally looked up at Links with a smile.

"Links you never told me you had a family." she said.

"Well until about a few hours ago I had no idea I did. I thought Alindel died over eleven years ago and I didn't even know Jet existed. But I'll explain it all later on. I have been hesitant about telling anyone but perhaps Lavender my past before but I feel more comfortable now."

"Of course Links, whenever you…"

"Holy smoke of hell!" cried T2 suddenly, "PETYA!"

Everyone spun to see Bunnie carrying the wolf out of the ship. Petya was still slightly curled and shook slightly as if chilled. T2 had already darted over to Bunnie she lay Petya down on the ground. T2 collapsed on top of her quickly placing his hand with the Power Stone in it in her hand. He took hold of her face gently with his other hand and started to brush it past her cheek. His eyes were already watering.

"Petya! Petya say something to me!" he said.

The wolf didn't respond and T2 sank his head into her shoulder. His hand glowed a bright yellow and then faded. He looked over at it.

"What did they do to you? I can't even feel the power of your stone Petya! I can't even recharge it!" he said before he looked up, "What did they do to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure T2." replied Links, "She was confined in some reverse energy field that was dampening her powers. I spent a brief spell in the same room and it was effecting me too. But not to the same degree."

"She is alive T2." encouraged Bunnie, "I was looking after her all the way back."

"Thank you Bunnie." replied T2, "Oh Petya! Petya my sweet."

T2 lowered his head to Petya's shoulder again and started to weep slightly. Amy looked at him sadly and then something hit her. All around her pairs had been reformed, however sad the reunion, but one was still missing.

"Where…..where's Tails?" she asked to no-one in particular.

Lavender released her slightly and looked up sadly at her.

"Did something happen to him?" she asked becoming slightly panicked.

Links slowly slip a small bag off his shoulder and handed it to Amy.

"Open it." he said slowly.

Lavender released Amy fully as she took the bag. Amy bent down and placed it on the floor before opening it. She looked inside and then took out the contents. A black cap, a pair of red and white shoes, a sky blue gillet and a pair or white gloves and stained with blood and dirt. For a moment she didn't respond. She merely moved the items of clothing around picking up each one and looking at it. Nobody around her was moving or talking and the only sound was the gentle weeping of T2. At length she looked up, her face quick turning the colour of her dress.

"Gone?" she asked slowly.

Links gave a single nod in response and dropped his head. Jet and Alindel were already looking at the floor. Bunnie was sat on a nearby rock looking at her feet with Knuckles sitting beside her with an arm round her shoulder. Sonic, Sally, Miles and Alicia had all stood up now and were sadly looking at each other. Manic had walked over to Sonia's side and was looking sideways sadly at his sister as she looked back at him. Chalk was still out cold. Amy looked back at the clothing and then started to cry slightly. The tears leaked from her eyes and fell to the ground occasionally landing on parts of Tails' clothing.

"No…" whimpered Amy slowly.

Amy made another whimper and her head collapsed to her knees.

"No….!" she said again.

Lavender started to cry now and knelt down next to her before hugging Amy. Amy made a swift move and brought Lavender into a full embrace before looking directly up.

"TAILS!" she cried at the sky.

Everyone around her remained silent lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
